Male or Female?
by Egichuu
Summary: Rafel Douma, a childhood friend of Kagami Taiga. What will happen if she play as Seirin regular as a boy? One by one, GoM member also getting interested in her, what's so unique of her? Pairing: OC x Kuroko, OC x Taiga, and OC x GoM members Chapter 16 is here XD Reviews needed!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME NOR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING: KUROKO TETSUYA X OC, KAGAMI X OC, AND GOM X OC**

* * *

_Rafel POV_

'Hehehe¦ Today, I'll be a high schooler in Japan. My name's Rafel Douma, from America, age 16, height 168, female. I've got blue eyes and hair. I wear the girls' uniform, of course, and my neck is _covered_ by cloth'

"Taiga~ Wake up! It's morning!" I shouted in front of his room (we shared a same house). 'Taiga Kagami is my childhood friend, 16 years old. He's got red eyes and hair'

'So, you see.. We're just childhood friend, he is like my older brother. We love to play basketball together, and because of my short hair and... my... flat... chest... I'm easily mistaken as a boy'

"Mmm... 5 more minutes, Rafel" he answered, still half asleep I guessed. "I'm going in~" I replied and went inside. And there he was, still sleeping under his blanket. "Mo~ Taiga~ We're going to be late!" I pouted.

"Such a cute face you've got there, Rafel" replied Taiga smiling. I looked at him with a Stop-it-or-I-will-kick-your-ass face. "Creepy" I commented. "Anyway, get out, I wanna change" said Taiga.

"Ne~ Taiga~ Wanna here my new information 'bout basketball player in Japan?" I asked while walking along Taiga. "Wow~ That's fast, okay~ tell me" he replied with a smile on his face.

"Taiga, you should know for sure that my information aren't free, right?" I smiled sarcastically. "Okay-okay, what do you want?" replied Taiga with a bored look. I didn't say anything, 'I don't like the way he talk like that, it seems that my information are drag and useless for him'

"I got it, I got it, I'll treat you vanilla milkshake later, 'kay?" said Taiga with his I'm-so-sorry face.

Of course 'It'd be bad for the informant to get angry right~' "Make it 2 and deal~" I accepted it.

_Taiga POV_

'Rafel loves milkshake, so of course she'd accept it' I smile at her.

"The famous basketball players are from Teikou Middle School and they've graduated this year, so they're 16. They're called the Generations of Miracle or GoM" she explained happily.

I smiled wider, "Ho~ Are they strong?" She continued "Yup~ But it seems that they all graduate into different school" 'GoM kah~ I wanna see them'

_Rafel POV_

We arrived at the entrance and all the seniors were yelling to encourage first year to join their club.

"Are you interested in Rugby?" "Have you ever played shougi?" "If you're Japanese you should play baseball!"

'Puhahh~ so noisy' "Upsie~ Hey, Rafel see what I've got here~" said Taiga. I turned around to see he was lifting a senior!

"Ta... Taiga who may this person be?" I asked sweat dropped. He smiled at me and said, "Basketball club member!"

_Normal POV_

"Well write your name and student ID number here" said the girl with hazel colored hair as she gave out the form to the first year.

"The middle school and goals?" The boy asked

"Of course... That one is arbitrary, so you can put anything you want" The girl, Riko Aida answered.

After that Aida collected all the form and counted all of them. "One, two... Ten people so far. We need a bit more" said the girl.

She looked around and hoped that the members of the team would bring back some promising players.

"I bring back new students..." The boy with can mouth said with a scared tone. Aida was shocked to see the scene.

'Bring back? Isn't that the other way around?' Aida thought.

'Puwaah~ Who is this girl? Manager? Whatever, her face with a shocked expression is so good~' thought Rafel while smiling.

"Is this the basketball club?" asked Taiga with a serious tone. "Ah, yes it is. Here is the form" replied Aida.

'What a tall man...' said Aida amused to see Taiga. "Ano, give me one, please" said Rafel with her puppy eyes.

"Here it is" replied Aida. 'Uwaahh... such a cute boy we've got here' thought Aida.

_Rafel POV_

I finished filling the form and turned around. BUMP! I fell to the ground. The boy was also on the ground, 'He's got blue eyes and hair, even his hairstyle is the same as me and his face is similar to mine'

''Sorry' is all he said and left. 'What the hell was that!? Is he my cloning or something? Whoever he is, he pissed me off!'

"Whatcha doing there, Rafel? Let's see what class are we in" said Taiga while helping me to stand up.

"Wait!? He's from Teiko's Basketball Club?! Gosh, he's from GoM!" shouted the girl whose name is Riko Aida.

'Seems like Taiga didn't hear that~ Of course, my hearing is better than him anyway~' I smirked at him.

"Two people from America and one of the GoM, what the hell with the first year?" said the cat mouth person - Koganei Shinji. 'Kekeke~' I smiled evilly.

***Skip time next day***

We gathered at the gym to introduce ourselves. 'I can't wait which member of GoM we've got right here'

"Is she the manager?" "She's cute~ If only she was sexierâ€¦" said the newbie.

"Stupid! She's not!" said the glasses boy â€" Hyuga Junpei, I presume.

"Hello, I'm the boy basketball club's coach, Riko Aida~" said the brunette happily. "Okay, enough with the chit chat, take your cloth off" she continued.

"Rafel, don't take your clothes off now, I'll ask the coach later" whispered Taiga. 'Wellâ€¦ If Taiga says soâ€¦'

_Taiga POV_

"You. Your's instantaneous strength is weak, I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? You must improve that a bit" explained the brunette.

She moved to the next person and continued giving explanation. "Wow~ this coach isn't just name~" whispered Rafel.

'Rafelâ€¦ she has done breaking into Seirin's database' I smile unintentionally. "Just who is this girl, Rafel?" I whispered to Rafel.

"Hm~ ?" asked Rafel. 'This girlâ€¦ She's teasing me!' "Plus one hamburger" I said softly.

I see her grinning and finally she said, "Challenge accepted"

"Riko Aida, female, 17 years old, 156 cm, coach of basket ball club, daughter of Kagetora Aida, a sports trainer and ex national basketball team player, and has the ability to scan a person's outer ability and physics" she explained loud enough that the freshman, the 2nd year and Riko Aida can hear.

'Hmm~ Rafel announced herself in front of 2nd year and freshman to start her job as an informant' I smiled at her and said, "Impressive as ever ne, Rafel?" She smiled back to me, waiting for me to continue the explanation.

"What? How come can he know about me?" asked the coach confused. "That is correct, she has that ability" said Hyuga Junpei.

"I'll continue my inspection!" said the brunette. I could see Rafel was disappointed for not being able to introduce her job here.

_Normal POV_

Riko stopped in front of Taiga. She was amused to see Taiga's ability. 'What the heck with his ability, thisâ€¦ Natural Talent!' thought Riko. "Hey stop day dreaming" he said.

Riko, then looked at the short hair girl (whom Riko thought a boy) and said, "What are you doing? Take off your cloth-" "Sorry, coach, but my friend here is a girl, you see" Taiga cut her talk.

'I don't want anyone to see her underwear' thought Taiga while blushing.

"What?! A girl? This is a BOY basketball club!" said Riko surprised.

"It's Okay, please think me as a boy. So if you don't mind, I'll take off my clothes, TAIGA!" said the short-hair girl while smiling at Taiga with her If-you-say-anything-I'll-kill-you face.

"Wait wait! You wear tank top, right? Don't take it off!" asked Riko. "Uwah~ such a view we'll get here~" whispered the freshman. "Hah? Don't expect too much from her body~" teased Taiga.

"..." Riko had nothing to say, she just simply saw the chart of Rafel's physical ablity. "What do you think I lack off, senpai? Please critize me like the others" said Rafel.

"Um... Oh...For a girl, you're really amazing, Rafel-chan" commented Riko. Rafel pouted, "I said I want you to see me as a boy!" "Well... that... your body is also above average for a boy..." said Riko. Finally Rafel smiled.

"Okay, is that all? Where is the guy from Teikou?" said the brunette. "Seems like he doesn't comeâ€¦" said Ryuga with a disappointed face.

Rafel POV

"Ano... I'm Tetsuya Kuroko, call me Kuroko, please. I'm from Teikou Middle School, as for detail in Generation of Miracle. I'm the sixth member"

My eyes widened, the boy who looked exactly like me appeared out of nowhere. 'Hmm... The Phantom Six of GoM huh?'

"Identical twin?" asked Koganei-senpai clueless. "Of course no, bastard. How the hell do you think they're identical twin, baka!" said Taiga.

Then it happened like the wind, just flow away~

'I wanna know more about him~'


	2. Chapter 2 Mini games

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:  
**

**AthenaSnowHime  
**

**~Well, I still haven't known for sure whether I want my OC to end up with Taiga or with Kuroko :D  
**

**Xion Knight  
**

**~Rafel is interested in new things after all~ ;D  
**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX  
**

**~Thank you ;;)  
**

**Chuu112  
**

**~"talking" 'thinking'  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Today, let's have 5 vs 5 mini games, freshman vs regulars~" announced Riko happily. 'Let's see how good is the freshman~' thought Riko.

'Hmm~ Freshman vs regulars kah~ With the freshman, without me and Kuroko intrervering, Taiga must be lost~' thought Rafel happily.

"Ne ne, Coach~ I will start to play in the middle of the game~" said Rafel to the coach. "It's up to your team" replied the girl.

"Start!" the game was started with jump ball.

_Rafel POV_

'Of course Taiga will win the jump ball~ then he will obviously dunk… Kekeke' I smirked at him. Taiga always followed the same pattern.

2nd year are all surprised to see him dunk~ 'Seems like he doesn't need any of my help~'

'Aside from that… that Kuroko… He doesn't play seriously, all his ball are stolen. What the heck~'

The freshman side was winning, but Taiga was the only one who scored. 'Knowing this, 2nd year start to double team him even if he doesn't have the ball. And the 2nd year begin to catch up the score'

This kind of play made Taiga hard to get the ball to score. Now, 2nd year was winning 31 – 15. 'I hate losing, therefore I'll come in~'

"Coach, sub me in"

_Normal POV_

Rafel came into the court happily like a child and went near to Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun~ If you play seriously, I'll treat you 1 milkshake later~ Pass the ball for me" whispered the girl.

Hearing this, Kuroko now had dark aura behind him, nothing could stop him for playing seriously now. Rafel smirked at him and went to Koganei, 2nd year.

"Koga-senpai~ What kind of Rafel do you want? Red or blue Rafel?" ask Rafel at him. The boy looked confused but somehow guessed something, "Huh? What's this? Then… Blue Rafel sounds good…"

"Khakaka… If I were you, I don't dare to choose~" teased Taiga. "Taiga-kun~ Let's play seriously, right?" asked Rafel with her joyful smile.

'What… is going to happen?' asked all the player minus Taiga and Rafel in their mind.

2nd year as the ball, Shun Izuki was dribbling at the center of the court. Rafel grinned at him, "Senpai~ Are you jogging? Play seriously, since I'm here!"

Shun ignored her, which was a very very big fault. This made Rafel angry, Rafel was standing at the center of the court, unbelieving the fact that Shun had ignored her.

"Sadistic blue Rafel start!" whispered Taiga who was still being guarded and couldn't move. "Shun Izuki, you'll regret this" Taiga chuckled.

Rafel's expression had changed, now she had a devilish smile on her face. "Let's PLAY~"

Shun was near at the ring, he had passed the freshman defense. In blink of eye, Rafel appeared in front of him with her smirk. "Senpai~ Thank you for bringing me the ball, I'll now take it" said the girl.

"You think you can?" asked Shun confidently. "Nope~ But this guy can" said Rafel as she took one step aside and Kuroko appeared in front of him and passed the ball to Rafel before Shun could react.

In 2 seconds, Rafel scored 2 points by shooting under basket. Senpais were trying to stop her, but as soon as they blocked her way, she disappeared and appeared behind them.

"What? It went in! Woah, so fast. My eyes can't keep up!" said the 2nd year and the other freshmen. "Well, after all, Rafel is the best sprinter in America~" said Taiga.

Hyuga was holding the ball, and because he didn't see any obstacle, he strated to dribble. In a second, the ball is already at the hand of the other freshman who was under the ring, and he shot.

"What the hell with that passing? I didn't see that happen?" commented Hyuga. 'So, this is Kuroko's…' thought Riko.

"Rafel, can you explain this to me?" asked Taiga confusedly. Rafel looked back at him with her dark aura. "Do you dare talking to me in this situation?" said Rafel annoyed.

"Come on! Continue the game!" said Rafel at Riko. Riko obeyed her coz Rafel's dark aura was really tensed.

Once again Shun had the ball. As soon as he saw Kuroko and Rafel were 5 meter in front of him, he passed the ball to Hyuga. But suddenly, Rafel stole the ball in blink of eye.

And at middle court, Mitobe guarded her. Rafel jumped as high as possible, but Mitobe was still guarding her. So, in parallel style she shot the ball, and it went in.

"Uwah, what's with that style? And she shot from the middle court? Unbelievable" commented Koganei amused. 'This… Daiki's and Shintarou's power…' thought Kuroko.

"Prit Prittt! The game has ended 38 – 37, the freshman win!" said Riko.

"Seriously? This year's freshmen were really great!" commented the second year.

'Rafel Douma, her physical abilities are above boys, is that even possible? When she's playing, I even forgot that she's a girl! Taiga Kagami, his physical abilities are really great. His most powerful ability is within his foot, he loves dunk, I think. And, Tetsuya Kuroko, his physical abilities are lower than average. The other member who specialized at passing, The Phantom Six!' thought Riko seriously.

***Meanwhile***

_Rafel's POV_

"There! There!" I pointed at a fast food restaurant. "I heard that it has delicious milkshakes there~" I said to Taiga.

'I promised to treat Kuroko one milkshake, but I can't find him. What to do?'

We went inside to order our food and drink. "Good night, may I help you with something?" asked the cashier friendly.

"2 Milkshakes, 21 hamburgers and 1 soft drink" said Taiga straightly at the cashier. Taiga took a seat near the window.

I seated there and realized that Kuroko was there! He was right beside me. "Uwaahh!" I shouted, shocked to see Kuroko.

"Hm? What are you doing there? Move!" commented Taiga at Kuroko. "I was here the first" said Kuroko. "Don't think we're friends now!" replied Taiga angrily.

"Well, well, here Kuroko" I said to him while giving him one of my milkshakes and my hamburger. "What's this?" asked Taiga confusedly. "You don't need to know" I said to him.

"I know about milkshake, but you don't say anything about the hamburger…" said Kuroko at me. "It's okay, I've lost my appetite" I replied while giving him a smile.

_Normal POV_

"Hmm… Thank you" said Kuroko while moving his milkshake aside and started biting the hamburger. "Oh, here, take this too" said Taiga while giving another hamburger to Kuroko. "I'll now acknowledge you're worth that one piece" commented Taiga.

On the other hand, Rafel was busy checking into her phone to get more information. She was smiling a lot. 'She… has got another information' thought Taiga about Rafel.

Rafel took the milkshake at her left and started drinking it. "Anoo…" the little boy interrupted her. "Hm?" she replied him while still looking into her phone.

"That… is my drink…" said Kuroko with a _little_ blush on his cheek. Taiga chocked on his food and Rafel coughed. "It… means… an indirect kiss…" said the girl. Her face was as red as apple.

The situation became awkward. Rafel was the one who broke the silence by asking, "Kuroko, you're the Phantom Six, right? What's with your other allies?" "Yes, I am. And we all graduated into different school, the other five decide to graduate at veteran school, and no doubt, one will be on the top" answered Kuroko bluntly.

"Hmm… What will happened if I challenged them?" asked Taiga. "You'll be beaten in instant" said Rafel and Kuroko in harmony,

"Can't you say that in different way?" asked Taiga sweat dropped. "If you're alone, that's it. But I'll be your shadow, the brighter the light is, the darker the shadow is. I'll bring you to the top, Kagami-kun" said the boy. "Hmm~ Interesting~ Count me in!" said Rafel cheerfully.

Taiga and Kuroko smiled at her and said, "Of course! The tree of us will beat GoM!" in unison

* * *

**I'll update chapter 3 soon~**

**Please reviews~  
**

**And tell me which do you want Rafel to end up with?  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing~ ;;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Holiday (w)(w)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

_**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**  
_

**Athena****SnowHime **, **Xion Knight** , **AnimeFreakoLover** and **The Creator of Worlds**

**~Well, we'll see it together later :D I haven't really decided it, I'm sorry TT_TT  
**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX  
**

**~Hoho~ Rafel's taught to play basketball along with Himuro and Taiga *uupss my big mouth* ;;)  
**

**HappyGoBoom  
**

**~U've got a point there, thx 4 advice~ I'll try to correct it~ ;)  
**

* * *

_Rafel POV_

'Today is Saturday and we've got holiday, Taiga went to buy new shoes alone, because I've an appointment with Riko-senpai'

I went to the fast food restaurant and bought 1 milkshake. I turned my head to search Riko-senpai. 'Ah!' There she is, she is sitting at the corner of the restaurant.

I sat there and smiled to her. "Hello, Riko-senpai~" I said cheerfully. "Hello, Rafel-chan" she smiled back at me. I cleared my throat and get into working mode.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked with serious tone. "Wait a moment. Can you prove that you're really an informant?" asked Riko-senpai.

"Well, what about the information about Hyuga Junpei?" I asked her. "Sounds good for me" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hyuga Junpei, 17 years old, 178 cm, 68 kg, calm, caring, mature, in his first year of high school, he looked entirely different. Back then, he had very long, slick blonde hair. He had an arrogant look on his face, as if back then his clutch personality was his normal personality. He is 3 point shooter, when he's in his clutch personality, his shoot never missed" I explained in detail.

"Ah… that's true, you're really an informant!" said Riko-senpai amused. "Hehehe~ don't think you can hide one more additional data, senpai~ You two are dating right~" I said with some humming. Riko's face was red.

Riko cleared her throat and finally asked, "I want yours, Kagami's and Kuroko's own tactic, what you think when you play, relation, and a way to make you respect me"

'Hearing this feels so funny, she also wants my data~' I smiled at her and said, "What will I get?"

She smiled back at me (_Author Note: Woah, this chapter is full of smiling scene O_o_) and said, "One month free milkshake here and 40.000 yen cash~"

I smirked at her, "Challenge accepted~"

"My tactic is to take advantage of my speed to score the ball. I can shoot 3 points, my shoot never missed; I can shoot whatever my style is~ the way I play is determined by my enemy."

"Relation, I am an orphan. My only family is Taiga, though he's just my childhood friend. To make me respect you is being more sadist than me~" I explained.

"Taiga's tactic is to play by his instinct, you know… Natural talent, he loves dunk. When he plays basketball, he hates losing. Relation, Taiga's mother and father are the head of the biggest corporation in Japan."

"To make him respect you, you must make me respect you~ He respects all people I respect" I continued

"Kuroko's tactic is misdirection. I'm sure you know what it is. When he plays basketball, his ways of play is determined by his light or allies to put it simple"

"Relation, Kuroko's parent are now abroad. There is no need to make him respect you, after all he respect all older people~" I said while teasing her.

_Riko POV_

'What the hell with this information. They're really useful data! Where can she find this data?'

I was amused to her Rafel's explanation. I was gaping, I don't know about all of that. 'I think I can find it myself, but just one hour ago I gave up, and now, here I am hearing the information, I was searching'

"That's it~ Bye~" she said, took her prizes and went outside. I looked outside and there was Taiga waiting for her outside the restaurant.

_Normal POV_

"Taiga! I think you are going to buy new basketball shoes?" asked Rafel while getting nearer to Taiga.

"I don't know which I should buy…" replied Taiga desperately. "And Kuroko also want your help for buying shoes"

"Konnichiwa" said Kuroko at Rafel. Rafel looked at him, then a thought crossed her mind, 'Hehehe… I can tease GoM players now~'

"Kuroko-kun~ Before that, can you hear my wish?" asked Rafel happily. Kuroko looked at her with confused face, although Rafel and Taiga didn't realize it.

"First let's go in front of XX shoes shop!" said Rafel. 'XX xhoes shop? Where have I heard it?' thought Kuroko deeply.

"Hey! Let's go now!" shout Taiga at Kuroko. Kuroko nodded his head as he walked behind Rafel.

_Daiki Aomine POV_

'Hoaamm… It's boring… Momoi still can't decide which shoes I'll use' I thought as I sat at the corner of XX shoes shop.

I looked outside the window, hoping there's something which can entertain me. 'Huh? That blue short hair and that figure… Tetsu!"

I stood up and left Momoi inside the shop. Right now he was standing alone, I went nearer to him to confirm that _he_ was Tetsu.

And within my prospective, _he_ is really Tetsu!

_Normal POV_

Rafel was standing alone in front of XX shoes shop, she asked Taiga and Kuroko to hide in the corner. She was aware of Daiki Aomine's presence.

"Tetsu! Long times no see!" said Daiki as he put his elbow on _her_ head. The girl smirked and said, "Ooh… Aomine-kun, long times no see" emotionless.

"Woah, what's with that bandages around your neck? New style?" teased Daiki. "… Aomine-kun… to tell you the truth, I'm really really in love with you" said the girl pretending to be Kuroko at the moment.

Daiki's eyes are wider. 'What?! Tetsu loves me? B… But we're both boys!' thought Daiki panicky.

"Hai! Stop right there!" said Kuroko as he slapped Daiki's head with his slipper and pinched Rafel's cheek. Taiga was still watching the scene in front of him.

"What's this? There are 2 Tetsus…" asked Daiki confusedly. Kuroko glared at Rafel, and said, "This… is my teammates, Aomine-kun. _He_ (_Author's Note : Kuroko used he instead of she, cause Rafel plays as a boy in the team_) is Rafel Douma, and he speaks nothing but pure talks"

"Dai-chan!" shouted the pink haired girl. Daiki turned his head at her. "How dare you—Kyyaaaa! Tetsu-kun!" shouted the girl as she hugged Rafel. "Momoi-san, let go of me!" said Rafel, who once again acted as Kuroko.

"Momoi, he isn't Tetsu. He's his teammate, Rafel Douma" explained Daiki, "I'm the real Kuroko" said Kuroko at her.

Momoi couldn't help but shock at Rafel. "This is getting interesting…" mumbled Rafel to herself. "Huh?" asked Momoi.

"Kurokocchi~~ How rare to see you here~" said the tall blonde who was in GoM as he hugged Rafel. "… Kise-kun…" said Rafel with her monotone voice.

"Kise, he's—" when Daiki wanted to explain, the glasses, green haired boy, who was in GoM cut in and said, "Hello, Kuroko. Today, my horoscope says that I'll meet you now" as he walked nearer to Rafel with a blue-bunny-ear at his head.

"Kuro-chin, munch munch Hello munch munch Do you want some? Munch" said the tall purple haired boy with his mouth full of snack as he offered a snack at Rafel.

"… Who are you?" asked the red hair boy, with his scissors pointed at Rafel. "Calm down first, the member of GoM~" said Rafel.

"I'm Rafel Douma, a member of Seirin basketball team along with Kuroko and Taiga" explain Rafel while she took Taiga's arm.

"Uwaah… so the 4th of you really fall for her trap?" said Taiga, amused. "Her?" asked Seijirou Akashi while pointing his scissor at Taiga.

Taiga freaked out. "Haahh~ Guess we can't hide it from GoM members…" said Rafel sadly. "Yes, as you can see, Rafel is a girl" explain Kuroko.

"Eeehh?!" shouted GoM members (except Akashi and Kuroko) in unison. "Your voice, keep in down!" ordered Akashi while once again pointing his scissor at them.

Rafel smiled at him. "Well can you at least put that thing down?" she asked bravely. Akashi looked at her, "Hah?"

In a second, his scissor is now at her hand. "Thank you" she said and smiles at him.

"Ah! It's already noon… Let's go home Taiga, Kuroko…" said Rafel sadly.

'Woah, this little girl is really fast, she stole Akashi's scissor in one go' thought Daiki, Atsushi, and Kise.

'This girl… is really something…' thought Akashi.

"Eh? What about our new shoes?" asked Taiga who broke the silence. "Don't worry, I've bought them for you two" answered the girl.

Taiga couldn't even ask when at her since she was giving him a Don't-ask-me-again face. Then they went home and parted with Kuroko.

"Rafel, your information is really something. How come do you know that they always come there?" asked Taiga amusedly. Rafel smirked at him and said, "Informant is full of secret~"

* * *

**Well, that's it chapter 3~**

**Please review~  
**

**I'm still thinking on the couple~ ;)  
**

**Thx for reading ;*  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Kise arrivee :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

___**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**_  


******Monamonalisa17**

**~Well, Rafel's and Kuroko's voice aren't similar though ._. Since it's obvious Kuroko's voice'll be heavier than Rafel. All she did is to lower her voice and not putting any emotion in it.  
**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX  
**

**~Yup~ She wanted to meet with them, soo that's it :D  
**

**Lylia00  
**

**~Thanks for the advice :)  
**

**Soccerasian  
**

**~Thanks for the support ;;)  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"I heard that Riko-senpai has got us a practice match against another school" said Taiga as he was dribbling beside Rafel who was jogging.

He asked her, "Have you heard about it?" She smirked at him to tell him the answer of his stupid question.

"Do you know which GoM member is in Kaijou?" asked Kuroko who popped out of blue. "Uwahhhh!" shouted Rafel and Taiga in unison.

Rafel cleared her throat and smiled at both of the boy, "Want to know? I bet even Riko-senpai doesn't know which one is the member~" she asked all of Seirin member.

SINGG… DRAP DRAP DRAP! Suddenly, all the seniors and freshman ran nearer to Rafel. "What will I get?" she asked with her devilish smile.

"What's this all about? Continue your practice! Or you want me to doubled your practice?" asked the Coach who just came into the gym.

"You came at the right time, Coach~ Hear this, if I tell you what I know about the member of GoM in Kaijou, I want you to make Taiga, Kuroko and I regulars in this team" offered the blue haired girl.

"Um… um… s… sure…" said the Coach who couldn't refuse the information needed from Rafel.

Rafel smiled at all the audience and started to explain, "Ryota Kise, age 16, 189 cm, 77 kg, has a very carefree and nice personality, works as a model. His unique ability is his copying ability—"

"Kyaaaa!" shouted many girls as they surrounded a blonde. "Well, we've got a guest here" said Rafel as she took the edge of Taiga's cloth. She was actually quite nervous to see the Kise, the member of GoM because something had happened the other day.

"Khekekeke, I'm pumped up!" said Taiga seriously. Kuroko snapped out the silence as he said, "Hello, Kise-kun"

"Ahh! Kurokocchi! Ah, wait, are you Doumacchi?" asked the blonde confusedly. "No, I'm Kuroko. Rafel is behind Kagami" answered the bluenette emotionless.

"Ah, he… hello… Kise-kun" said Rafel nervously. 'What had happened between them? How does Kise know about Douma and Kagami?' thought 2nd year deeply. 'Uwah… how cute…' thought Kise and Kuroko as they saw Rafel was hiding behind Taiga's back.

"Hello, Doumacchi, Kagamicchi" said Kise happily. "Oi, let's spar!" declared Taiga to Kise. Kise looked at him and accept it.

It's one on one play, Taigahad the ball first, he dribbled to right and Kise was there to guard him. But, as Kise guarded him, Taiga spun to the left and dunk!

Next is Kise, he did exactly as how Taiga did it, this amused the entire member. "Stop it, Kagami. What is your purpose of coming here, Kise?" asked Kuroko.

Kise smiled at him and said, "I want to take you to Kaijou, Kurokocchi!" "I'm sorry but I've to decline it" said Kuroko as he bowed at Kise. "But—"

"Kise-kun, how about some bet?" Rafel cut Kise's talk. 'Nice going, Rafel!' thought Riko. "What's it?" Kise showed his interest to what Rafel said.

"If you won the practice match, I'll let youtake him" said Rafel as she louder her voice at the end. "What if he loses?" asked Taiga.

Rafel thought for a moment and said, "You should never ever ever try to take Kuroko from here!" Kuroko was stunned to hear the girl who was similar to him defend him.

"Deal!" said Kise and he walked away. "Thank you" whispered Kuroko to Rafel as he blushed.

"Rafel…" said Riko with anger. Riko pinched her ear as she said, "What will we do if we lose?" "Da… Daijoubu dakara… Since you've got Taiga, I, Kuroko and all the regulars from 2nd year, we won't lose" said Rafel.

* * *

***Skip time at Kaijou***

"It's here!" said Riko as she led the way. "What's this? We're playing on this side of the court? And isn't that board past the expiration date?" said Riko as her eyes explored the gym.

"You're playing on this side of the court. And you see, because it's not worth for our freshman to see a little warm up from our regulars, they will practice as usual" explained the coach.

All the Seirin's member annoyed by this, of course, and Rafel was terribly annoyed by the old man. 'So we're just an opponent to train in their spare time?' thought Taiga with anger.

Kise was changing into his uniform, seeing this, his coach said, "Oi, Kise, what are you doing, you won't play!" Hearing this, Rafel went against him and said, "What if I say without him, your team will be at loss?"

'Crap! Rafel is really pissed off!' thought Taiga panicly. He took Rafel's hand and shut her mouth. "What do you mean?" asked the coach, "If so, I'll put him in"

"Kise-kun, put your uniform and warm up, it won't be long until he sub you in" said Kuroko to Kise. Kise smiled at him and put on his uniform.

Satisfied, Seirin's member started to discuss on the first player. "I'll play when the court is changed. So, Taiga and Kuroko'll be up first" said Rafel to the other member.

"The other member, please think about it yourselves. And Taiga, Kuroko hear what I want you to do" said Rafel as she reached Taiga's and Kuroko's head.

And with her devilish smile and dark aura, she said, "Show no mercy!" Taiga nodded his head and walked into the court.

The Practice Match Between Seirin and Kaijou, START!

"Um, before we start, Seirin, please call your fifth member to the court" said the referee. "Um, we're five here" said Kuroko who wasn't seen by the referees and Kaijou's regulars.

"Isn't that the boy who was up against me just now?" asked Genta Takeuchi, Kaijou's coach. Kise smiled at him and said, "Nope~ He's Kurokocchi~" Takeuchi ignored him.

Jump Ball! Kaijou had the ball and Yukio Kasamatsu dribbled the ball. He dribbled casually and said, "First we need to scor—"

Kuroko took his ball and start dribbling. "Wha-?" said Kasamatsu as he ran to catch up with Kuroko. 'This guy is slow!' thought Kasamatsu as he tried to steal Kuroko's ball.

But, Kuroko past the ball to Taiga, who was near at the ring. And BANGG!

Taiga dunked. He looked up to see the board and he was surprised to see the board fell to the ground. Rafel smirked at him while mumbling, "Good job, Kuroko, Taiga"

"What will we do now, Kuroko?" asked Taiga. "First, we'll apologize. Sorry, we broke your board. Now, can we use the other court?" asked Kuroko as he smirked secretly.

Takeuchi was angry, really really angry. Then he let them to play to the other court. Kise was subbed in.

"I'll in later. I wanna relax first…" pouted Rafel. 'Cu… Cute…' thought Taiga, Kuroko and Kise as they blushed.

"Why the hell are you blushing? Moron!" said Kasamatsu as he hit Kise's arm. "Kyaaaaa!" shouted Kise's fan girl. "Uwah! What the…" said Hyuga as he ran to the other court.

"It happens all the time" said Kasamatsu. The match was continued, with Kaijou's ball. Kise scored the ball in the same way as Taiga's did.

Taiga kept try to score but the ball missed, but Kise's attempt always in. 'This is getting bad' thought Rafel and Riko at the moment.

"Time out asked by Seirin!" shouted the referee. "Your pace is faster than usual, that's why your ball missed" explained Rafel.

Riko looked at the players' face, they all look very tired, and it's just 5 minutes of the first quarter, even Kuroko was exhausted.

"Coach, please sub me out" said Kuroko to Riko. "Eh?" she asked. "My power… is useless if is used to long…" explained Kuroko.

"Okay then, Kuroko sit on the bench for now" said Riko. "Mitobe, you in!" said Riko as she pointed at Mitobe. "I think Taiga should be—" "Timeout over!" said the referee cutting Rafel's talk.

The gap was getting further and further, Taiga's pace was really fast. Kaijou's regular starting to show their ability, like Kasamatsu start to shoot 3 pointer. And the first quarter ended.

"Oh, gosh… sub me in, Coach" said Rafel as she warmed up.

* * *

**That's it! Chapter 4~**

**I'll update chapter 5 within 30 minutes from now~  
**

**Reviews needed!  
**

**Thankx for reading~  
**

**n I still haven't chosen which pairing TT_TT  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Practice Match

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**OMG, Kise and Midorima start to 'feel' something different about Rafel. \(^w^)/  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

The first quarter ended. Taiga sat on the bench pumped up. BYURRR! Rafel watered Taiga's head. This pissed him off.

"What the hell was that? Rafel?!" asked Taiga angrily. Rafel looked at him with her dark aura, and said, "Cool your head! The way you play, pissed me off!"

Taiga straighten up, "Hai!" 'Woah woah, this girl can really tame the lion…' thought the 2nd year including Riko. "Coach, in 2nd quarter, the one who play will be I, Kuroko, Taiga, Hyuga and Mitobe" said Rafel at her, Riko agreed.

"The second quarter, START!"

'Eehh?! There, there are 2 of them!' thought Kaijou's regulars. "Ki, Kise, do you know about your favorite Kurokocchi is having a twin?" asked Kasamatsu confusedly.

Kise smiled at him and said, "Nope. _He_ isn't Kurokocchi's twin. His name is Doumacchi" They were so focused at the conversation that they didn't realize that Rafel was near them.

"Hey hey~ Choose one, red or blue Rafel~" asked Rafel to both Kise and Kasamatsu. They confused and answered, "Blue… maybe?" Rafel showed them her dark aura as she replied, "Thank your for your coöperation" and walked away.

"Which is it?" asked Taiga at Rafel. "It's blue. Scrap with playful Rafel, sadistic Rafel is here" replied Rafel.

It was Seirin's ball. It was about 24 meter from where Rafel was standing. Hyuga past her the ball and ran to the other half wanting her to past back to him but all he saw was that Rafel shot the ball… and it went in.

"Woah! Did you see that! How can that happen?" asked the audience. 'This girl… is like Midorimacchi!' thought Kise. 'This _guy_, although _he's_ similar to number 11, _he's_ completely different!' thought Kasamatsu.

Rafel sensed that Kasamatsu was staring at her, and she said, "What are you looking at, die scum!" This startled Kasamatsu and pissed him off. He whispered angrily to Kise, "Leave this _boy_ for me!"

"Oya oya, don't just go and shot, Rafel… It's impolite for them, you know?" teased Taiga. "Oh, really? Then I'll play~" said Rafel with her devilish smirked.

Kise had the ball, he was dribbling when Kuroko stole his ball and past it to Rafel who was guarded by Kasamatsu at the center of the court. Rafel got the ball and in blink of eye, she's already within 3 points line.

"Yoshitaka! Guard _him_!" shouted Kasamatsu as he tried to catch up with her. Yoshitaka Moriyama guarded her. Rafel past him easily and scored in the same was as Taiga score it, dunk.

* * *

Moriyama sat on the ground astonished. Rafel smirked at him, and it was noticed by all the players. Once again Kise has the ball and now, Kuroko marked on him.

Kise past him and saw Taiga was there, waiting for him. Suddenly, from behind, Kuroko stole the ball, and saw Hyuga at the 3 point line. He past the ball and Hyuga shot 3 point shoot.

"Shit!" said Kise as he turned around. BUMP! Kise's elbow smacked Kuroko's head. Kuroko's head was bleeding. "Referee time out!"

"Kuroko, you rest for now" said Riko. "Is it gonna be alright? Without Kuroko, we won't steal the ball" said Furihata Koki, the first year.

"Believe in us too, freshman" said Hyuga confirming. "Is it really gonna be alright?" asked Taiga. "I'm telling you it's alright, you fucking moron. Listen to what your senpai said or I'll kill you!" said Hyuga.

The freshman, including Taiga except Rafel, got goose bump. "It's okay. Since his clutch personality has come out, his shoot will never miss" explained Shun.

"I don't want to show more, listen Taiga, we'll do the defense~" said Rafel as she took Taiga's arm and squished it.

'As he said, Hyuga's 3 point shoot never miss! It's his 5th attempt and it go in! Cool~' thought Taiga amazed. Taiga looked at his childhood friend to see her wanting to cry.

* * *

"Whaa—what's up?" asked Taiga flustered. "Taiga~ I'm hungry… I forgot to eat breakfast…" said the little girl. Taiga asked Riko to take a timeout.

"Uwwaaahh… Senpais… I'm hungry…" cried Rafel like a child. She started to act like a child, pouted at everyone. "Uwah, that super fast _guy_ is acting like a child" said Kasamatsu at Kise.

"Gosh… what should we do? If only Kuroko can play…" said Riko.

"Understood, I'll play" said Kuroko. "You shouldn't!" said Riko. "He's okay. And Rafel can't play anymore, coz I forgot to bring her bento und milkshake" said Taiga, Kuroko smiled at him.

"Okay!" Riko finally agreed with them. They played and scored until the fourth quarter, their score tied!

The situation was really tensed. After Kise scored, Taiga scored back! '10 seconds more, if we don't steal the ball, we'll lose and Kuroko will be taken!' thought Riko panicly.

Kasamatsu shot 2 point, but was blocked by Taiga, and then he past his ball to Kuroko and Kuroko dribbled the ball.

In the defense, there was only Kise. Kise thought that Kuroko won't shoot, so he focused on Taiga. But Kuroko shot the ball, and it caught Kise off guard, "No, he didn't shoot! It's an alley-oop!" shouted the audience.

BANGG! 2 points for Seirin and PRITT PRITTT the match ended 100 – 98 for Seirin.

"Hosh hosh… Here, a milkshake, Douma-chan…" said Furihata as he gave her a milkshake. Rafel took it and drank it in one go. "Gosh, I thought I was going to die" she said.

She went to Kise's place and said, "Kise-kun~" Kise looked at her and said, "Doumacchi… A bet is a bet, I lost…" he said desperately. "But you still can see Kuroko, if you want, but don't take him!" she said as she walked away to her teammates.

'What was that? Was she trying to encourage me?' thought Kise as his face became redder.

"We won…" said Taiga happily. "Yeah…" Kuroko replied. PLAK! Rafel hit Taiga's head. "What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"Why do you forget my bentou?" she asked with a really frightening face that all Seirin's member got goose bump. "Ne… next time, I'll bring it for sure! Sorry!" begged Taiga.

Rafel looked at him and sighed, "Let's go, I wanna drink more milkshakes, you in, Kuroko?"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

_Kise POV_

'It's the first time I lost… Huh?' my tears are coming down my cheek. 'I cry?' I'm not sure either.

"It was an unpleasant match" said the boy whose fingers are full of bandages. "But, I wanna ask you something first" he said.

I looked at him and said, "What?" "It's not really matter, but why is that girl, um Douma-san was acting like a child?" he asked confusedly.

It's really rare for him to ask something that is not related to the match. I smirked at him. "W… What?" he asked while blushing.

"It's really rare to see you interested in something beside that horoscope thing" I said smiling to him. He was flustered, "Hey! And… And it's not like I wanna know more about her…" he said blushing all over.

I smirked at him and answered his question, "… because she was hungry…" "Really?" "Yup"

He smiled and thanked me. Then he went home, with his teammate.

* * *

***At the fast food restaurant***

_Rafel POV_

'Uwahh… I'm really really hungry…' "I wanna eat 3 hamburgers and 5 milkshakes…" I said to Taiga. He looked at me and sighed. "23 hamburgers and 8 milkshakes, anything else?" asked the waiter.

"Make that 24 hamburgers and 10 milkshakes" said Kuroko who appeared behind Taiga. "Okay, 24 hamburger cost 3.000 yen" said the waiter.

We sat near the window, I ate my food with my left hand and my right hand was busy hacking into another school database. This time, it's Shuutoku.

"Rafel, don't eat with your left hand!" said Taiga. "Eeh? But I can't hack with my left hand" I replied. "Finish your food first, and then you can go hacking the files" said Kuroko as he drank his milkshake.

"Don't wanna. I need this hamburger to give me calories continually since I'm hacking" I explained to Kuroko. "So, which school is it now?" Taiga asked.

I smiled at him and said, "Full of joy, Taiga. It's Shuutoku! That green hair boy who brought something weird when we first met him" "Oh, it's Shintarou Midorima, GoM's shooter" "Ah!" I almost shouted. "What? Failed? Seems like your skill is getting weaker, Rafel" teased Taiga.

"Success~ Shintarou Midorima-kun~ your secrets are now mine" I said in happy tone.

* * *

***At that time, Midorima***

Hatchuu!

"Are you alright, Shin-chan?" asked his teammate.

"Someone is talking about me now…" he answered as he repaired his glasses position.

"But… who?" his teammate asked again.

"Dunno" replied the boy shortly.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is here~~**

**Coz yesterday, I didn't post any so today I post 2 chapter  
**

**Hope you enjoy it  
**

**Reviews please  
**

**And advice is also needed :))  
**

**Thx 4 reading n reviews  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Rafel is Sick

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:  
**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX  
**

**~I love her too~ ;;D Thx for yr support~  
**

* * *

_Rafel POV_

My head hurt, everything was spinning, and my eyes were heavier than usual. I couldn't focus.

BRAKK! I fell on the ground, I felt weak. 'I hate it. I hate this feeling. Help… somebody help me!' I cried within my thought.

_Taiga POV_

I was preparing for school. BRAKK! The sound came from Rafel's room. I ran to her room and found out that she fell on the ground unconscious.

I brought her to her bed; she's got a serious fever. "Well, I'm going! I'll be back early today" I said at her.

'I don't really want to go, to leave her alone like that, but I have to buy her some medicine and report it to the teacher' I ran to school.

'I arrive at the school and report that Rafel is sick, she has a fever. Okay, now that the teachers have known about it, Riko has too' I thought as I walked to the second year floor.

I arrived in front of her class, seemed like Hyuga-senpai was aware of me, he went out of the class, I told him about Rafel and then came back to my class.

_Rafel POV_

'Hiks… hiks… I'm sorry, Dad… Please… don't hit me! Someone help me!' I opened my eyes from my nightmare. My head was as dizzy as ever.

I saw a pill beside my bed, 'Taiga must be the one who put me here…' I thought as I drank my medicine.

"How do you feel? Don't push yourselves to sit" I heard a voice, I turned my head to see who it was.

It was Kuroko, with his worried face he gave me my water. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I heard from Kagami-kun that you're sick. He can't skip the lesson" he explained to me. I smiled at him and thank him.

Being alone in this house really gave me a bad feeling. Kuroko's cheeks somehow look a little red. "Don't come near me, you're starting to get my fever" I said to him.

He smiled at me and patted my head, 'It feels warm' I thought. "No, I won't. It's really lonely to be here all alone, right?" he said.

'What a kind guy' I thought. TING TONG TING TONG, the bell was ringing, 'I wonder who it was'

* * *

_Normal POV_

Kuroko went to open the door. Outside the door, there were 5 people.

"Is she really sick?" asked the blonde worriedly, "Of course, she is, stupid!" replied the tanned boy. "I brought her her lucky item today" said the green haired boy.

"I want her to taste this new flavor" said the tallest man. "Shut up! We're here to visit her, not to annoy her!" said the red hair boy.

All of them shut their mouth up. Kuroko opened the door so that the members of GoM could come in. They went upstairs to see Rafel.

'Oh my gosh, she looks terrible. Look at her blue hair, it's really messy' thought Kise.

'Poor girl, she must be upset, lying there alone' thought Daiki.

'Good thing I brought her, her lucky item, A big bunny doll' thought Shintarou.

'Poor Dou-chin…' thought Atsushi as he stopped eating his snack.

"Sorry for disturbing, Rafel-chan. How do you feel?" asked Akashi as he walked nearer to Rafel and touch her forehead. 'He said her first name… But I don't dare to ask him bout that' thought the other member.

'Who is touching my forehead? His hand feels good…' thought Rafel as she opened her eyes to see Akashi and other GoM members with worried look on their faces.

"I brought you your lucky item for today, Douma-chan" said Shintarou as he gave Akashi the bunny doll so that Akashi could put it beside her.

"Thank you, Mido-kun" Rafel said softly and made all the members including Kuroko and Akashi blushed.

"Do you want some, Dou-chin?" asked Atsushi as he gave Akashi some of his snack. "Thanks, Musa-kun. I'll eat them later" replied the girl softly.

"Just sleep, you need to rest a lot, Douma-chan" said Daiki. "Uwah… It's rare to see Aominecchi to care about other" teased Kise.

The girl replied softly, "Yeah…" "I'll make you some porridge, mind if I use your kitchen?" asked Akashi. "Okay…"

"Okay, Daiki, Ryota, Tetsu, Atsushi and Shintarou, let's cook!" ordered Akashi. "Hai!" all the member obeyed him.

TING TONG

* * *

_Taiga POV_

'Finally I can skip the class, poor Rafel, being alone here…' I thought as I pressed the bell. I hoped my maid would cook her some porridge…

"Uwah… I was thinking who it was, and I was correct. Hello, Kagaminecchi" said Kise as he opened the door for me.

"Ki, Kise, why are you here?" I asked as I walked inside MY house. 'What does my maid do?'

"Not only me is here, all of GoM members are here too~" said Kise as he showed me the kitchen. "What the… Why is my kitchen so messy?!" I asked with angry tone.

"My?" asked Midorima bluntly. "Yes, I and Rafel share the same house" I explained clearly.

"Ah, whatever" said Daiki as he tried to cook something. I excused myself and walked to Rafel's room.

"Rafel, how do you feel?" I asked worriedly as I walked into the room and touch her head.

_Normal POV_

Rafel was sweating rapidly because of her high fever. Taiga walked into the room at the right time. He saw her sweating a lot and didn't know what to do.

Being panic, he ran to the kitchen and asked the other people what to do. They decided to go to Rafel's room first.

"It's not good, we have to change her cloth" said Akashi with worried face. "Umm… But we're all boys here…" commented Atsushi.

Taiga went nearer to Rafel's bed and lifted her up in sitting position. Rafel awoke from her nightmare and saw Taiga in front of her.

"Taiga… help me… Ooto san was trying to kill me…" said the girl while crying. Taiga hugged her and said, "It's okay, Rafel. That old geezer died…"

"Hear this, Rafel-chan… Can you change your cloth alone?" asked Akashi. "I'm afraid she doesn't have the power to…" commented Kuroko with worried look.

The girl sniffed and tried to open her pajamas, but she couldn't, all she could do was unbuttoning her clothes. "I'll help you" said Taiga as lift Rafel and put her back in front of him so that he wouldn't see her chest.

Taiga took her pajamas off, and Daiki wiped her back while blushing like hell. Kuroko gave her her new pajamas. Akashi helped her putting on her pajamas.

"We should as well change the bandages around her neck" said Midorima and Kise. "I'm sorry, but we shouldn't do that" answered Taiga with worried look.

"But her bandages are wet…" commented Daiki worriedly, "She'll catch cold" said Akashi.

"You know, I want to keep it secret, but… the situation isn't allowing me" said Taiga sadly. All the GoM members were stunned. "Rafel, when she was 6, she… was abused by her father… Every day, that bastard tried to kill her by strangling her neck and injuring her neck with a sharp weapon… and because of that, they made scar…" explained Taiga with watery eyes.

"Even I, her childhood friend, the one who know her secret… isn't allowed to see that scars…" he said and the tears falling down his cheeks. As he said that, Akashi unknowingly opened her bandages.

"No… don't!" shouted the girl. "It's okay, we mean no harm to you, we're your friends…" said Akashi with a gentle voice. The girl calmed down.

"Good girl" pleased Akashi as he patted her head. He slowly opened the bandages. But as her neck was completely revealed, the girl shouted, "No!"

Kise and Kuroko held her right hand, Midorima and Atsushi held her left hand, Akashi patted her head, while taiga hugged her from behind. They all said, "It's okay, Rafel/Rafel-chan/Douma-chan/Dou-chin/Doumacchi, we're here with you…"

For the first time, they all saw her neck. It was full of scars. Daiki put the bandages again slowly so that it wouldn't hurt her.

Then she fell asleep, and they all went outside. "Oh my goodness! The porridge!" shouted Daiki.

"It's okay, Daiki, I turned it off before I went upstairs" said Akashi. Then they gave her the porridge. She ate it with a big smile.

Then the GoM members went home, Taiga thanked them a lot. Then they all fell asleep in their house because they felt so damn tired.

* * *

'Ah… so tired… but her face was so cute…' thought all the boys.

The next day, Rafel was cured. She messaged all the member.

* * *

To : Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko and Musakibara

From : Rafel Douma

Thank you so much~ I love you all~ ;D Ah, and the porridge was really delicious~

* * *

Reading this the entire member got a nosebleed! Including the sadistic captain ;;) and the emotionless Phantom Six.

* * *

**That's it for today~**

**Chapter 6~ ;D  
**

**Rafel is a little devil~ 3:)  
**

**Reviews please~  
**

**Please tell me which pairing do u want : OC x Kuroko, OC x Taiga, OC x Daiki or OC x Akashi ?  
**

**Thx 4 reading n reviews~ :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Semi final

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

_**Replies to Review:**  
_

**SS-lover06_  
_**

**~Thx ;D for your support :)  
**

**Xion Knight  
**

**~Wkakakak xD I also confused because of many interesting pairing~  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Interhigh Preliminaries, first round against Shinkyou Gakuen, Seirin thought it'd hard battle, coz of the Senegalese exchange student Papa, but they won.

Seirin won the next 5 rounds smoothly and unstoppable. They came into the gym, Taiga looked at Midorima and said hello. But in return he asked, "Ah, I think we've met before, but who might you be?"

This pissed Taiga off, Rafel heard about that and chuckled to heard Taiga was getting pissed off.

'Even though, you've already known who he is, your pride is really high, Shin-chan' thought his teammate, Takao Kazunari.

Taiga took Midorima's hand and wrote his name there with a permanent marker. Rafel went nearer to Midorima and said, "Hello, Mido-kun"

Midorima repaired his glasses position and said, "Oh… hello, Douma-_kun_" 'Is this little _guy_ Rafel Douma? _He_ looks exactly like Tetsuya Kuroko…' thought Takao.

"Hello, Midorima-kun" said Kuroko emotionless. Midorima glanced at Kuroko and said, "Hello"

"So, you're that guy, right? The one from the same middle school as Shin-chan? Don't worry about that, he's just a tsundere!" said Takao happily.

"Is that so, Mido-kun?" asked Rafel while she tilted her head. Midorima blushed and said, "It's not like I went to every your tournament! I just coincidently being near the area!"

"See what I meant?" asked Takao while he chucked, I smiled at him. Midorima cleared his throat and asked Rafel, "Seems like you didn't get the chance to play much" "Oh, it's because I felt lazy, and we won with only Taiga and Kuroko"

"Kuroko, your only ability is misdirection" commented Midorima. "You don't know how it'll turn out" answered Kuroko. "I'll let you know how over optimistic your mind is" replied Midorima.

"Hey! Midorima and Takao! Until when do you want to chit chat?" shouted his other teammate, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Rafel, Taiga and Kuroko went back to their team at the audience seat. "So, Rafel what is Midorima's ability?" asked Riko at Rafel. She smirked back at her.

"I'll let you in whenever you want in the next match with Shuutoku" Riko sighed at her. "Challenge accepted!"

"Shintarou Midorima has the ability to shoot wherever he is. He has the same ability as mine" said Rafel.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Let me in from the start" said Midorima to his captain, Otsubo Taisuke.

"Didn't you say that today your horoscope is bad?" asked Otsubo.

"It's okay, since I bought my lucky item from Oha-Asa. Today, my shoot'll never miss" said Midorima.

"Shin-chan is happy since he saw his former teammate" teased Takao.

"Uwah, it's the first quarter and they have led by 30 points. Incredible or you could say as we thought?" commented Koganei.

"They seem to win easily…" said Furihata, the freshman. "It's because they don't make any mistake. And that Otsubo Taisuke, last year, he alone was unstoppable…" said Hyuga with amazed face.

"He has scored 5 out of 5, seems like today is his good day?" asked Taiga at Kuroko. Kuroko looked back at him and asked, "Is that so?" Rafel continued his word, "Kuroko has never seen any of Mido-kun's shoot miss. So it means his shoots are 100% in"

"Kekeke, just like you, Rafel" said Taiga while laughing.

The match ended with Shuutoku's win

* * *

_Rafel POV_

'Before going out of the gym, Mido-kun glanced at us…' I thought as I walked along Kuroko and Taiga. 'Today, we have one more tournament before going to semifinal'

I broke the silence by saying, "Maybe all of you don't realize it, but at the last day we've 2 tournaments, first against Seihou, the king of the West. After that we fight against Shuutoku in last, the king of the East"

"… EEEHH?!" shouted all the members including Riko. Taiga laughed and said, "Isn't it better to fight against 2 powerful teams, is just like my wish"

* * *

'I'm terribly tired right now…' I thought as I rest on the chair.

"THE MATCH BETWEEN SEIHOU AND SEIRIN WILL BE STARTED IN 15 MINUTES!" shouted the referee.

'What? It started already? I'm still sitting at the audience seat! Shit!' I ran as fast as I could to the court.

I ran about 60 meters in 5 seconds and arrived. "Rafel! Where have you been?!" shouted Taiga. I smiled a bit and said, "Sorry, I day dreamt, there hehehe" as I pointed the spectators' seat.

_Riko POV_

'Woah, she is truly a sprinter…' I thought as I scolded her. "Your practice will be tripled, coz you slacked off" I said, I saw her puppy eyes but I ignored it.

"Seihou School's defense is at national level, you see. So,-" Rafel's explanation was cut by an unwelcome person. "Hey hey, you're Kagami, right?" asked the boy.

"Woah, your hair is really red, scary~" teased the boy. "Thank you for your comment, Tsugawa Tomoki-san" replied Rafel. She seemed so pissed off.

"Ah, aren't you that boy with amazing pass?" asked Tsugawa. "Nope~ Your guessing is really b~a~d~" teased Rafel. "Aah, so you're the boy with weakest strength? Only by playing 1 quarter, you felt hungry~" teased the boy.

"Tsugawa! Stop jumping around like that! Sorry this guy just speaks his mind" said his captain, Iwamura Tsutomu. "It's okay, since we'll be the one winning" said Hyuga. 'Good job, Hyuga!'

* * *

_Normal POV_

At the Seirin's bench, they were discussing something. "Senpai, leave this whole tournament for me! I'll let that shitty bastard know his lesson" said Rafel with super angry tone.

Riko sighed and declined her idea, "Nope!" "B—But!" "No, 'but' Rafel!" Rafel pouted. "I'll play!" she said with serious tone.

Riko was pissed off by her act. "Hear this, you little, you MUST respect your COACH!" Rafel straighten up, and apologized. "Hmph! Your practice will be quadrupled!" said Riko.

'Scary…' thought the other member except Hyuga.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Since you're freshman, I'll leave that Taiga with you, Tsugawa! And that little boy whom you argued with won't be in by the first quarter…" said Iwamura.

"Great! I'll look forward it!" said Tsugawa determined.

* * *

***At Seirin's changing room***

'Everyone is tensed…' thought both Riko and Rafel. "Hey, if you win this tournament I'll give you a kiss on the cheek!" said Riko while smiling.

The entire members (minus Hyuga) sighed. "Great! We'll win this!" shouted Hyuga. "Let's put unrelated things aside, that Tsugawa person… he's one of the national best defender… And this Seihou's team… Their defense is really something" said Rafel.

"Anything else?" asked Taiga at Rafel. Rafel looked down as she said, "I haven't done hacking their files… Really, I haven't got the time for that… All I know is that they used old martial arts" she said desperately.

'Hm? I got the feeling that they're underestimating me right now…' thought Rafel as she stood up. "I'll be in right from the start" said Rafel to the Coach.

"Woah, how rare, Rafel~" teased Taiga. "Yeah, indeed, why?" asked Kuroko. "You don't need to know" she replied. "Okay, it's just for this match, okay!"

"Okay, let's go!" shouted Hyuga. "Yes!" replied the other member.

"THE MATCH BETWEEN SEIHOU AND SEIRIN, START!" shouted the referee.

"Taiga, Rafel, I think this is a very important match for our senpai to overcome their past…" said Kuroko. "We know that already!" said Rafel and Taiga in harmony.

"Hey you, choose which one you want! Red or Blue Rafel?" asked Rafel at Tsugawa. "Ah! You're in, do you think your strength will last?" replied Tsugawa. "Answer my question, idiot!" she asked angrily. "Eh? Umm blue?"

Rafel smiled at him and said, "Thank you" "So which one is it?" asked Taiga. "Playful Rafel is here~" she replied with a child's voice.

* * *

_Rafel POV_

Jump ball, Taiga got the ball. 'But he was blocked by that Tsugawa! I'm also blocked by this Kasuga Ryuhei! What a disturbing person'

It has been 3 minutes and the score is 0 – 12. 'I've got to do something! Taiga got the ball but Tsugawa was guarding him, I ran but was blocked, I tried to dodge him but there's no opening!'

_Normal POV_

'This is not good…' thought Riko. "Awesome! Seirin hasn't scored yet!" shouted the audience. 'Kuroko can't pass, there's really no opening!' thought Riko.

"Seirin Time's out!"

"Sorry, I've to replenish my power…" said Rafel as she opened her bentou and ate. 'It's just 6 minutes and Douma-chan is alredy hungry?' thought the freshman.

"Even though their defense is at national level, they're still human like you. If you play like usual, I believe you can win!" said Riko. "Yosh!" shouted Seirin's member.

"Shinji-senpai, pass me the ball again. I want to face with that boy once more" said Taiga. "Okay, but…" said Shinji. "It's okay, he'll do what he has to do" said Kuroko who appeared behind Shinji.

Shinji past the ball to Taiga, now Taiga was guarded by Tsugawa, "One on one? Come" said Tsugawa.

Taiga dribbled to his side, then he moved backward and crossover than before Tsugawa could react, Taiga past him and scored.

"Seirin member's change"

Rafel is subbed in. "Now that Taiga has scored, I have too~" she said happily to Kasuga. "Like hell I'll let you" he replied.

Rafel got the ball at the middle of the court, Kasuga went nearer to her, and she vanished! She appeared near the 3 point line and shot. WUSH~ it went in.

"The score now 7 – 15" said Rafel as she smirked. 'Now Seihou got the ball, they infiltrated our defense and when they were going to shoot, Taiga blocked him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough so that he got his 4th foul today' thought Riko.

"Seihou isn't team with geniuses, it's a team with experts" commented Kise at the spectators' seat. "But… it's not like Seirin doesn't have one"

* * *

'Hmm… 8 points different…' thought Tsugawa as he walked."Ah sorry" he apologized cause he bumped to Kuroko.

"Kuroko, played seriously" said Rafel as she stretching her shoulders.

When Seirin got the ball, they went to their offense position and were guarded of course. Shinji threw the ball and Kuroko past the ball to Mitobe from behind the guard, he shot and it went in.

Seihou got the ball and when he was going to dunk, Taiga blocked him and past the ball to Hyuga who shot 3 point and scored.

End of quarter 1, the score 19-19.

"Senpai, don't think I don't know your idea…" whispered Rafel to Hyuga who freaked out. She smirked at him as she knew his secret. What's that?

* * *

**That's it for today**

**Please review  
**

**Advice needed ;)  
**

**Woah, I really want to skip the tournament until they play with GoM~  
**

**Thx 4 reading (^w^)9 Fighting~  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Seihou Vs Seirin

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**Xxdreamergirl95xX  
**

**~Thank you~ :D  
**

**Xion Knight  
**

**~I think so~ ;;)  
**

**I think that chapter 7 is a little boring TT_TT  
**

**That's why I'll make this match (Seirin and Shuutoku) a great chapter!  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"_Senpai, don't think I don't know your idea…" whispered Rafel to Hyuga who freaked out. She smirked at him as she knew his secret. What's that?_

Hyuga was stunned, as well as the other 2nd year. "You… mean our i… idea?" guessed Riko. Rafel smirked at them while humming.

'This little girl… how come does she know about it? Someone leaked the idea? No, no one… So how did she get that?' thought Hyuga.

"Don't worry, I'll not interfere it. To be frank, I'll support it, I believe in you guys" said Rafel as she smiled at them.

"Well the most important thing is ATTACK!" explained Riko.

* * *

The match resume, the atmosphere on the court was really tensed. Once again, Rafel, Kuroko and Taiga were using their combination attack.

Kuroko stole the ball, then past it to either Rafel or Taiga. Then they score it right away. It happened in blink of eye, so their opponents don't get what was going on the court at all.

This time, Rafel was guarded by Tsugawa. She held the ball, 'What is this? ... This! Shit! I've fallen into his trap!' she thought as she turned her body to score. BUMP!

"Offensive foul, charge number 9" shouted the referee. Riko wanted to exchange the member.

"Wait, don't! She won't do any foul again!" said Taiga to Riko. "Shut up, Taiga!" said Rafel as she pulled both Taiga's and Kuroko's hand.

And when she passed Hyuga, she whispered, "I'll leave this to you, Captain. Please, win!" Then she looked at Kuroko's and Taiga's confused face. "We're all subbed out" explained Rafel.

Hyuga smiled at her, and shouted, "Let's do this!" The other 2nd year replied, "Oh!"

* * *

_Taiga POV_

'What is this? Is this… what they're talking about just now? Shit, I don't get this at all' I thought as I pinched Rafel's cheek.

She was eating her lunch, so when I pinched her cheek she looked annoyed. "What?" she asked. "Kagami-kun, it's not good to disturb people when you're annoyed" said Kuroko who sat beside me.

"Ne… Rafel… Can you explain this?" I asked. I see her smirking, 'She must know something!' "They want us to take a rest as much as we can for our upcoming match with Shuutoku High. Because, in their opinion, the only one they can rely on is us" she explained.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Arara, they're not here anymore. Well, it won't be much of a challenge, but let's do this!" said Tsugawa at Hyuga. Hyuga sighed and said,

"What's with the freshman lately… Shut the hell up, you lowly SCUM. I'm going to teach you the proper way to talk to your senpai, BALDY!"

The match resumed, Hyuga got the ball, and tried to shoot. But there were 2 people tried to block him, so he past the ball to Mitobe who dunked it in.

Score 30-31, Seihou was leading.

* * *

Seihou had the ball, and when he was going to dunk, Hyuga blocked him and took his ball, then past it to Mitobe.

Mitobe was guarded by Iwamura. He changed his posture and shot the ball in as a hook shooter.

Shun Izuki had the ball; he used his eagle eye, past the ball to Hyuga and past the guard by using his opponent's teammate as a screen. Hyuga past the ball back to Shun and he shot it in.

"… Shun Izuki, male, age 17, 174 cm, 64 kg, most known for his puns, although some are not as good as others. Possesses an ability, called Eagle's Eye, he can look at the basketball court from a different perspectives; he can see the formation of all the players and develop a strategy. He was calm and a perfect strategist" explained Rafel who was 'still' eating.

"Ah, Riko-senpai, umm… could you please sub Kuroko in? We need his help to catch 6 points behind within 5 minutes" said Rafel who tried to speak 'properly' to the Couch.

Riko agreed and asked for a time out. Rafel looked at her teammates and said, "I've found their weaknesses!" "What?" asked her teammate along with Riko amusedly.

"Look, their strength is unique, and because of that, they made patterns" explained Rafel and when she was beginning to said the pattern, "The Match resume!"

* * *

"Heh? It's just you? I want to guard Kagami-kun or Douma-kun…" pouted Tsugawa. Kuroko looked at him.

"I'm here as Kagami-kun's representative, and as record, Douma-_kun_ was the one who told me to teach you a lesson" explained Kuroko. Tsugawa laughed at him and said, "I'll mark on you"

"But your senpais aren't reliable at all. He said that they want to beat us themselves. But here you are, in front of me" mocked Tsugawa. Kuroko said, "I'll beat you" and vanished.

Kuroko past the ball to Hyuga and scored it. He stole the ball again and again, then past it to his senpais. Hyuga also cut their passes and scored.

"What is this, it's like… They're reading our moves!" said Oomura. Hyuga smirked at him, "Exactly"

* * *

"Woah! Seirin's leading!" shouted the audience.

But, Seihou took the lead again. Shun had the ball, but Seihou's member was getting more serious, he couldn't go through. Mitobe screened, and Shun past him and past the ball to Kuroko.

Tsugawa knew that Kuroko was gonna past the ball. "Kuroko! Change direction!" shouted Rafel from the bench.

Kuroko's hand avoid the ball, and past it to Hyuga who was behind him. 'It went through it? Impossible! With that timing, no one can react like that!' thought Tsugawa.

Hyuga got the ball from Kuroko and shot. "PRITTT! The match end! Seirin WIN! 73–71!"

"But, how? We're the strongest team?!" shouted Tsugawa. "Tsugawa, it's not that the strongest team that wins, the team that wins is the strongest" said Iwamura.

Rafel went nearer to Tsugawa. "How are you, lo—" "Stop that, Rafel" said Taiga as he walked. Kuroko chuckled.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Seems like it's Seirin's win" said Takao as he walked to Midorima. "Hmph!" he replied. "Even you act like that, aren't you happy?" asked Takao teasing him.

"Put on your jacket!" said Riko. "Where are Kagami, Kuroko and Rafel?" asked Hyuga. "Kuroko and Koganei went to the toilet, Kagami was sleeping there, I dunno anything about Rafel" said Shun.

* * *

***At the moment, Rafel***

_Daiki POV_

'Hmm, it's Seirin's win kah…' I thought as I looked up the sky.

"Ara, Ao-kun!" I heard a familiar lovely voice. I turned my back to see Douma, Rafel Douma.

"You must prepare, you're going to face Midorima" I said that to her. I wondered why she was here.

'I'm outside the gym, and why is she here?'

"Ah, I felt like walking outside. And if the times come I can run inside" she said happily. "Run? You don't know how far it is to go from here inside. It takes you 10 minutes if you run" I commented.

She just smiled at me and humming.

"ATTENTION TO SEIRIN's AND SHUUTOKU's MEMBER, THE MATCH WILL BE STARTED IN 3 MINUTES"

"Look? You'll be late, now" I said as I looked at her. She smiled at me and vanished. "Wha-?!"

I ran inside the gym to see that she was already on the court, and she was scolded by her Coach.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Where have you been?!" scolded Riko. Rafel's eyes were watery. "It's not good to bully people, Aida-senpai" said Kuroko. "I… was with Ao-kun… sniff sniff"

"What did you do with him?" asked Kuroko, a bit annoyed. "Nothing… we just… talked…" she answered.

"If you're a boy, you shouldn't cry~" teased Takao. Rafel looked at him and replied, "I don't cry!"

"I didn't expect you to win this far, but it stops here. Come, I'll teach how foolish your choice is, Kuroko" said Midorima at Kuroko.

"I'll tell you something. Seirin is not weak!" he said that and went back to Seirin's bench.

"It's time! Don't hold anything inside! It's last! Let's throw everything to win!" shouted Hyuga. The rest of the team replied, "Oh!"

"Jun-senpai, I'll in right from the start" said Rafel. "Why?" asked Taiga.

"Mine and his ability is similar, that's why I want to challenge him in 3 point shooting. I'll beat him!" explained Rafel.

Hyuga sighed and agreed to her idea.

* * *

**Seirin and Shuutoku Match! Yeyy~**

**Reviews please ;)  
**

**Thx for reading  
**

**For pairing, I'm still thinking : OC x Kuroko/Akashi/Taiga/Daiki~  
**

**Thx for reading~ Seirin FIGHT~~ (^w^)9  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Shuutoku Vs Seirin Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**YamiNoRei**

**~Thx for your support :D I can't wait for Seirin Vs Too Match, It'll be more interesting coz Rafel'll use 100% her power *Ah, my big mouth*  
**

**Xion Knight  
**

**~I'm soooo excited when it comes to Seirin vs GoM members, when Seirin Vs Too High, it's just like Momoi Vs Rafel~ Ahayy~ \(^w^)/  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Hey~ Mido-kun, one question, please?" asked Rafel with her spoiled tone. Midorima glanced at her, sighed and said, "What?"

Rafel smiled at him and asked her usual question _(A/N: Male or Female reader must know bout this~) _Midorima guessed, "… Blue…"

Rafel thanked him and turned around. He replied, "… Even if it's you, I'll play seriously…" while he fixed his glasses position.

Rafel showed him her devilish smile, and said, "Don't worry, you will~ kekeke" Then she got into her place.

* * *

Mitobe got the ball and past it to Kuroko who past it again to Taiga. Taiga tried to dunk, but he was blocked by Midorima.

Midorima past the ball to Takao. Takao past the ball to his teammate who tried to dunk, but was blocked by Hyuga.

Takao past the ball to Midorima. 'He'll shoot!' screamed Rafel in her thought, she was guarded by Takao, and of course Takao won't let Rafel blocked Midorima's shooting.

Midorima shot it, and before the ball went in, he went back to his area. "Douma-chan, start running" whispered Kuroko.

Kuroko got the ball; he spun and spun then he past the ball to Rafel who was under the ring. She got the ball and BAMP! She dunked it in.

Rafel started to stretch her arms, legs, and shoulder. "So, let's start to play, Taiga, Kuroko"

* * *

Midorima started to be pissed off. He past the ball to Takao who shot it under basket.

But Seirin's team caught up with Kuroko misdirection. Seeing this, Shuutoku's team switch mark.

Takao was marking Kuroko. "Wha-?" asked Rafel bluntly. "What is his name?" asked Rafel to Koganei.

"It's not time for that" said Koganei. Rafel started shoeing her dark aura, "What-is-his-name?" "It's Takao Kazunari" answered Midorima.

"Takao… Takao… Ah!" said Rafel as she realized something. "I forget about that! Kuroko!" said Rafel panicly.

Kuroko used his misdirection, but that was useless. "Takao Kazunari has the hawk eye!" declared Rafel as Takao cut Kuroko's passing.

"What the hell? Kuroko's pass, it failed?" said all the people in disbelief. "I forgot to tell that in meeting… It's completely my fault…" murmured Rafel desperately.

"Seirin's Time OUT"

* * *

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" chanted Rafel. 'What?' thought the other members.

"It's not your fault, now put that aside, we're in pinch!" said Riko. "Midorima'll start playing seriously after this" said Kuroko.

"If you feel despressed, that won't do anything, Douma-chan" said Kuroko as he patted Rafel's head.

"Just play like you usually do, but this time… let's make it 50% of your ability!" declared Taiga as he patted both of their head.

"Hm? That means…" murmured the other player. "When you play with the other team, how much ability you used?" asked Kuroko emotionless.

"Hng? Let's see~ when I play the mini match, it's 10%. With Seihou, it's 25%" explained Rafel. The entire players were stunned.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" shouted Hyuga. "Oh!"

* * *

Once again Kuroko's passing failed, Takao past the ball to Midorima.

He went to his position. "Like hell I'll let you!" shouted Rafel as she ran in front of him and jumped. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach it.

'This girl… in blink of eye, from the other court, she past Kiyoshi who was guarding her and jumped to reach my ball…' thought Midorima.

"Tch" he could she her disappointed with her jumping. 'If only I got 0,0025 second to get my position, I could reach the ball! I must run faster! Faster!' thought Rafel.

"Woah! Is that even possible? Awesome!" commented the audience. Rafel looked at the audience and smirked.

"Kuroko pass me the ball" she whispered as she waited for the ball at the middle court.

'What will she/_he_ do?' thought Midorima and Takao as they guarded both Taiga and Kuroko. Rafel got the ball and smirked at Midorima.

"Kiyoshi! Guard her!" shouted Takao. 'He thought she'll dribble and broke in' thought Riko. When Rafel jumped, Kiyoshi also jumped.

She jumped so high that Kiyoshi couldn't reach her, and then she shot the ball. "Woah! Not just Shuutoku, Seirin also have an incredible shooter!" shouted the audience.

* * *

"It's only luck!" commented Kiyoshi. Rafel was pissed off by him, "I'll teach you half of my real power!" said Rafel while giving him You'll-regret-this face.

"Okay, then I'll start to use my ability" said Taiga to Midorima who was still amazed by Rafel.

Seihou got the ball and past it to Midorima, he got into his position and shot. Taiga jumped, if only he could jump by 0,1 cm higher, he could reach the ball.

Hyuga past the ball to Taiga. Taiga shot the ball, which caught Midorima off guard.

Then Rafel, who was still at the bottom of her own ring and was guarded by Kiyoshi, disappeared and appeared at the bottom of her opponent's ring.

Taiga's ball didn't in, so Rafel jumped and dunked it in. "Woah! The combination attack of the freshman!"

"We don't care! It's just 2 points!" shouted Otsubo Taisuke as he dunked the ball. Shun past Hyuga the ball and Hyuga shot 3 points.

"Don't underestimate me!" said Midorima as he got his position. It's nearly 24 meter from where he was to the ring.

He shot and WOOSH! It went in. "This is like Doumachhi's shooting!" commented Kise at the spectators seat.

"QUARTER 1 END!"

* * *

"Prrff…. Hahahaha… hahaha" laughed Rafel. "Oh gosh…" commented Taiga as he sweat dropped.

"What is this, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko. "This? This is the worst scenario" said Taiga with a scared tone. The other members gulped, waiting for Taiga to explain.

"This… is the worst part of sadistic Rafel. Zone, is one condition when you'll exceed your ability…" said Taiga. "So, you mean she is in zone?" asked Riko.

"Nope, she'll put Midorima in his zone" said Taiga. He gulped and continued, "I also have been, and you know, within 2 quarter, I couldn't move, all my senses are cramps, I couldn't move in 3 days"

"She herself has exceeded Zone. After she put his opponent in Zone area, she'll face them. But in return, she'll not be in Zone nor in this worst scenario within 2 weeks" explained Taiga.

"So, you mean, even if we won this with her power, we won't be able to use her power against Too High?" asked Kuroko. "Yes" Taiga nodded.

"Hahaha… I'll crush you!" said the girl happily. Kuroko pinched her ribs. "Auch! It hurts! It hurts!" said the girl slowly.

"Huh? I… I'm… back to normal!" said Rafel in disbelief. "I don't believe this… He successes tame the most fierce lion…" said Taiga full of disbelieves.

"It's okay… I want you to be playful Rafel" said Kuroko gently. Rafel looked at Kuroko's eyes and she smiled, "Yes! Um… I'll be n the bench for now"

Kuroko sighed and nodded. "Really? Yeah~" said the girl as she raised both of her hands to the sky.

* * *

"Quarter 2 START!"

Kuroko and Taiga tried to stop Midorima. But they couldn't, Midorima could shoot wherever he was.

The difference in points are getting further and further.

"END OF QUARTER 2!"

"Midorima, the further he was from the ring, the longer he took for preparation. During that time, Taiga, I want you to stop him. If you're too far, I'll stop him!" explained Rafel.

"We WILL WIN!" shouted Hyuga. "Oh!"

* * *

"QUARTER 3 START!"

Kuroko was benched.

Hyuga got the ball, he past it to Shun, but it was cut by Takao. Takao past the ball to Midorima.

Midorima shot the ball, Taiga tried to stop him again. 'Higher, higher! This game is meaningless if we don't win!' thought Taiga.

'Good… Taiga will enter his full ability now, I… also…' thought Rafel.

Midorima had the ball again, this time the end of Taiga's middle finger touched the ball. But the ball went in too.

"It's the first time I saw Midorima's shoot barely in" commented his teammates.

Rafel smirked, 'Yes… Like that, Taiga, I know you can. If you can, then I can!' declared Rafel in her mind.

This time, Taiga couldn't make it to block Midorima. He was too far, well, Rafel was further too, but in 0,2 second, she was in front of Midorima when he was getting to his position.

When he shot, Rafel jumped and her middle finger also touched the ball. The ball barely in. 'We must jump higher!' thought Rafel.

"What is your and that guy's horoscopes?" asked Midorima. "I'm Gemini, Taiga is leo" said Rafel.

* * *

_Midorima POV_

'This… this morning horoscope was strange…'

Flashback

"This is your day, Cancer. But be careful of Leo and Gemini, they'll ruin your luck…" said Oha-Asa.

End of Flashback

'Even so, I brought my lucky item…'

* * *

_Normal POV_

It's full court one on one!

Taiga was guarding Takao. And Miyoji Kiyoshi was guarding Rafel.

"It's not one-on-one! It's two on one!" said Takao as he screened Taiga.

"I won't lose!" shouted Taiga as he catch up with Midorima and bloked him. His finger touched the ball, Midorima's ball missed.

But Otsubo dunked it in. Midorima had the ball again.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"This… his true ability… is an extremely gifted jumping power!" shouted Kise as he stood up.

* * *

***Back on the Court***

Taiga blocked Midorima totally. "Awesome! Great! He stopped him!" commented the audience.

"Hm, looks like I'm being forgotten here…" said Rafel as she got tha ball and shot the ball.

Otsubo got the ball, and when he tried to dunk, Rafel blocked him and took the ball. Then she shot the ball and it went in!

"Wha-? No need for preparation?" said Takao amusedly. Rafel smirked at him, "I don't need preparation for it kekeke…"

* * *

**Yey~ Chapter 9~**

**Lovee this chapter 3 3  
**

**Reviews needed!  
**

**Thx for reading n reviews~ :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Shuutoku Vs Seirin End

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**YamiNorei  
**

**~Me too XD  
**

**Xion Knight  
**

**~Oh! i haven't thought about that, but now that u said that, I think so ? :D  
**

**AthenaSnowHime  
**

**~You might? Well, I've fallen for her right from the start~ xp  
**

**To Readers, sorry for the late update, ya know, SCHOOL...  
**

**So here it is~  
**

* * *

_Taiga blocked Midorima totally. "Awesome! Great! He stopped him!" commented the audience._

_"Hm, looks like I'm being forgotten here…" said Rafel as she got tha ball and shot the ball._

_Otsubo got the ball, and when he tried to dunk, Rafel blocked him and took the ball. Then she shot the ball and it went in!_

_"Wha-? No need for preparation?" said Takao amusedly. Rafel smirked at him, "I don't need preparation for it kekeke…"_

* * *

_Normal POV_

"You two, what are your horoscopes?" asked Midorima as he fixed his glasses. Taiga looked at him with confused face and said, "I'm—" "Taiga is Leo and I'm Gemini, your Oha-Asa said about avoiding us, didn't it? How unfortunate you are, Mido-kun" said Rafel teasing.

"… So what?" said Midorima as he walked away.

"How could you do that without preparation?" asked Takao. "Why do I have to tell you about it?" said Rafel in reply, leaving Takao pissed off.

* * *

***At Shuutoku's bench***

A freshman said, "Coach, if we don't do anything, we'll—" "You're right, but things just go as planned. I think that guy's time is almost up" replied the Coach.

"But, the other small _boy_…" said the freshman desperately. "Don't worry, Seirin'll sub them out, because that little _boy_ need to consume food" said the Coach

* * *

***On the court***

"Hmph! Don't freak out just because someone had stopped Midorima, I'll teach you a lesson" said Miyaji as he got into his shooting position. Takao who got the hawk eye shouted, "Don't Miyaji-san! There's—"

Before Takao could finish his sentence, Rafel blocked the ball and past it to Taiga. "It's Seirin counter attack!"

When Taiga was blocked by Shuutoku's player, he jumped to shoot.

'This isn't funny. How long can he stay in the air!? It's almost like he's suspended on wires! He got the unblockanle… undefeatable power!' thought the guy.

WOOSH

* * *

"It's one point difference! We still don't know who will win!" shouted the spectators.

"I recognize your ability… But… I won't let you go further than this!" said Midorima as he shot.

Taiga tried to jumped but he couldn't, and Rafel ran to reach it, but it was just a mere 1 second until she could touch the ball.

Midorima glared at them and smirked, "This is reality!"

"Like I'd let that!" shouted Taiga as he dribbled and tried to dunk. "Baka! That's too early!" shouted Hyuga.

Midorima blocked him and past the ball to his other teammate and scored.

"THAT'S THE END OF THE THIRD QUARTER!"

* * *

***Seirin's bench***

"Damn!" mocked Taiga angrily. "Kagami, don't be like that, cool down!" advised Mitobe.

Hyuga then said, "Yeah, you should have seen that wasn't the right time to attack, you should've turned the ball back and—" "So what if I don't pass!" Taiga cut it.

"Look right now, I'm the only one on par with Shuutoku. Rafel was heavily guarded by the other member. What we need now isn't teamwork, it's ME SCORING" said Taiga.

Rafel could do nothing, she was extremely exhausted that she couldn't avoid the guard and ran as she usually did, so she ate her bentous.

'Kuroko-kun will take care of that baka person!' thought Rafel as she munched all her food.

* * *

"What?! There's no time for you to get self-centered!" said Hyuga in angry tone. Suddenly Kuroko popped out and punched Taiga on his cheek.

"Kuroko?!" said the other member surprised to see that coming from Kuroko. Taiga lift the little boy's shirt, "Kuroko, you!" "Basketball isn't a one-man sport" he said.

"You mean you'll let it rest if you lose as long as everyone enjoys playing?! There's no meaning if we lose!" shouted Taiga angrily.

"But there's no meaning if you win alone. You said you wanted to defeat the GoM, but you think like them" said Kuroko in angry tone.

'Kuroko-kun…' thought Rafel as she stopped eating her bentou for a second.

"Don't talk high-minded like this! If we lose here, it'll be just be some fell-good trash!" shouted Taiga pissed off as he punched Kuroko on cheek.

"In that case, what's victory?" asked Kuroko. Everyone including Rafel were stunned by his word. "Even if you have a higher score than your opponent when the final whistle blows. If there's no one happy, is if a 'victory'?"

Taiga couldn't answer this. "Have you cooled down, Taiga?" asked Rafel who just now finished all _(A/N: She got 5 bentous)_ her bentous. Taiga looked at her and silently nodded his head.

"Good, now that Taiga has cooled down, thanks to Kuroko, but our situation hasn't changed, any ideas?" asked Hyuga. "Taiga, Kuroko-kun and I , Kuroko-kun will be in, I'm sure he has got some ideas on how to avoid Takao's guard"

"Really?" asked Riko amusedly. "Yes" answered the bluenette shortly.

* * *

"THE FOURTH QUARTER START!"

Mitobe scored right away. 'Their offense changed! It's not Kagami's one man offense anymore. What happened during the interval?' thought Takao.

"It's looked like Kuroko cooled you down. But you barely have any strength to continue" commented Midorima.

Midorima got the ball and tried to shoot the ball, but Rafel blocked the ball from behind, "Taiga is not the one who can stop you!"

'Wha-? She could jump? I thought she was extremely exhausted just now' thought Midorima panicly.

'Hmm~ I can only jump this once for I only used 50% of my true strength~ Next, it's Taiga's turn~' thought Rafel happily.

But the ball was caught by Takao and he shot it in.

'We'll bet this game on Kuroko!' thought Riko seriously.

* * *

"Looks like they have high expectation on you, Kuroko" said Takao smirking.

'Heh?! Understimating your enemy's ability is the biggest fault you could do, Takao. Kuroko-kun's specialty is in passing, there's no way he could only do normal pass, he must got an incredible pass~ And Kuroko-kun is a VETERAN, ya know?' thought Rafel.

"How will he avoid Takao's hawk eye?" asked Hyuga at Rafel. "Because today I'm really happy, I'll just tell it for you~" answered Rafel with a happy tone.

"Takao could see the full court situation at all times. Thus, he can keep on watching Kuroko-kun even though his attention is lured by other events. So, Kuroko doesn't try to misdirect Takao's attention to him, but purposely draws attention to himself" explained Rafel

"… So?" asked Hyuga confused. "You're really a dumb leader…" commented Rafel. "Well, sorry to be a dumb leader!" said Hyuga in pissed expression.

"Because Kuroko-kun draws attention to himself, Takao's hawk eyes will get narrower and narrower to Kuroko. In that case, Kuroko could easily avoid him"

Just as Rafel explained, Kuroko successfully avoided Takao's view, when he got the ball, Takao tried to intercept the pass. But this time, Kuroko accelerated his past and Taiga got the ball.

"Wha-? That was…a pass?" mumbled Rafel in amazement. While the other member was frozen still. Taiga dribbled the ball to get near the ring.

"I'll absolutely stop you!" shouted Midorima as he jumped. 'Taiga, use your superior jump, NOW!" shouted Rafel. BUMP! Taiga dunked the ball in.

"Rafel… Kuroko… I hate to say this, but as you predicted, I can't jump anymore… So I'll mark Midorima as long as I can, and depend on you…" said taiga to Rafel and Kuroko.

And the game flowed with Kuroko's new pass and the other member scoring. Rafel shot her 3 point shoot.

Score : Shuutoku 78 – Seirin 74

Kuroko past the ball to Rafel who dunked it in. "Woah! It's just 2 points difference!" shouted the mass.

"SHUUTOKU HIGH TIME OUT!"

* * *

***Shuutoku's bench***

"Within the remaining 3 minutes, pass all the ball to Midorima, their 10th can hardly move, so go for it!" said the Coach.

* * *

***Meanwhile on Seirin's bench***

"They'll pass all the balls to Mido-kun, so Kuroko-kun do what you have to do, as for me and Taiga, we'll do our best!" said Rafel to the other members.

"THE MATCH CONTINUE!"

Just as Rafel predicted, they past the ball to Midorima. So Kuroko stole the ball and past it to Hyuga. But Hyuga was blocked by Otsubo.

WOOSH

* * *

Score: Shuutoku 81 – Seirin 76

"Izuki-senpai!" shouted Rafel. WOOSH. "Seirin's 3 pointers are also great" commented the audience.

"15 seconds more!" said riko panicly.

Hyuga got the ball, and was guarded by Otsubo. Taiga screened him and Hyuga dribbled the ball further from the 3 pointer line.

"Take the game, Hyuga!" shouted Riko from the bench. "8 seconds more"

* * *

WOOSHH _(A/N: The players are so great to score the ball right into the ring, ne~?)_ "Seirin's winning!"

"You haven't won yet!" said Takao as he took the ball and past it to Midorima.

"Whaa—" said Taiga as he guarded Midorima. "5 seconds more!"

'Shit I've to move this f*cking feet and stop him!' thought Taiga. "AAAAHHHH!" shouted Taiga as he jumped.

Midorima smirked, "I know that you can jump for the last time" Kuroko stole the ball as he said, "I know that you'll hold for the last second, Midorima-kun" "3 more seconds"

Rafel, who at first was guarded by Takao disappeared. 'Huh? How can _he_...' thought Takao.

She appeared right beside Taiga when Kuroko stole the ball, so she took it and shot it in. "How can you be here?" asked Midorima with disbelief.

"YEEEEYYYYYY! We win!" shouted all the Seirin's member.

"THE MATCH END! SEIRIN WIN TO SHUUTOKU 85 – 81!"

The member lined up and bowed then they went to the changing room.

* * *

***Meanwhile, Midorima***

Midorima was outside the gym, standing still, letting the rain to cheer him up.

"PIPIPIP~" Midorima received the call. It was Momoi's call, "Hello, Midorin~ How was the match? Won!? Lost!?—" "PIP" Midorima hunged up the phone.

"You lost…" said Aomine who appeared out of nowhere. "That little girl is good…" pleased Aomine.

"PIPIPIP~" Midorima received the call again. "Midorin, do you lose? And by any chance have you seen Aomine-kun? He skipped his practice again…" said Momoi.

"PIP" Aomine hunged up the phone. "Ao-kun, Mido-kun?" asked Rafel who was in her tank top, she let her hair down and tidied her hair, so she looked much of a girl.

Aomine and Midorima was stunned to see how cute Rafel was. "Hello?" asked the girl again.

Aomine flustered, "Woah, Oh, Um, hey there, Douma-chan" midorima fixed his glasses place as he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you want to ask me about what happened earlier?" asked Rafel while she tilted her head a bit. "Eh?" Midorima replied.

"Right before the match ended, you asked her how she could be there" explained Kuroko who was right beside her.

"Ah! I see… So what is your answered?" asked Midorima. "I…"

* * *

**How was that?**

**School has started and it makes me feel like crazy  
**

**I haven't written this for ages coz my laptop was being fixed  
**

**Sorry for the inconvenience (_ _)  
**

**Reviews please~  
**

**And any idea on how do u want Seirin's match against Too ?  
**

**Thx for reading~  
**

**Love u all~~  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Extra, Rafel dates someone!

__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**Xion Knight  
**

**~ Hehehe... I'll update soon, but if I don't it means that my school has started again (I'm in the middle of short holiday)  
**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX  
**

**~ Curious is good sometimes xD  
**

**AthenaSnowHime  
**

**~ Uwooh~ Long time no see~ Just see in the next chapter~ ;)  
**

* * *

_Rafel POV_

'Ukkhh… I hate classes… They're soo damn boring…' I thought as I turned my head to the window. Apparently I, Taiga and Kuroko-kun were in the very same class.

Taiga sat in front of Kuroko-kun, who was sitting at the left corner of the class. And I was sitting in front of Kuroko-kun.

"Ding-Ding-ding~ the second classes ended~ It's the break time~" announced someone I didn't even want to know. "Hey, Dou—Douma-chan, Um, could you, by any chance a twin from Seirin's basketball member with back number 9?" asked the twin tail girl shyly.

"Heh?" I said in spontaneous. 'Seirin's 9th is… me…' "You looked really similar, the difference is just in the gender" she explained. I didn't say anything.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm Layla. I sat beside you" she said as she pointed her desk. 'I don't even want to know something so… trivial…' "Ah, and I heard that… you're an informant?" she asked.

* * *

My eyes lit up, and I got into my working mode. "Let's talk at the roof, today, afterschool" "Kay~"

I turned back to see Kuroko-kun. He wasn't there! "Are you looking for me, Douma-chan?" asked Kuroko who popped out of blue. I was surprised, of course.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, please tell Riko-senpai that I won't be coming to the practice today" I said. "Why?" he asked shortly. I gave him a peace sign, "Usual thing~"

"Oh, um, I get it, Douma-chan" he replied in monotonous tone. 'Douma-chan sounds really weird to me, why just everyone has to call my name like that?'

"… Rafel" I said. I could see him surprised, a bit, his eyes just got a little bigger. "Heh?" he asked unconsciously, "Just call me Rafel" I replied while blushing a bit.

'Well, it's just because we're… teammate!' I spoke that in my minds thousand times until he said, "O… Okay, Rafel-chan, in that c—case, you… too, call me Tetsu"

He was BLUSHING. 'Woahh! It's rare to see him blushing!' Unconsciously, I was blushing too. "Sure, Te… Tetsu…"

* * *

***Skip time, on the roof***

"So, let's just get into the point, what do you want to know?" I asked in working mode. "I want to know more about Seirin's 9th basketball player!" she said happily.

"… Huh?" "He was really cool! His shooting style was way too cool!" the girl explained. 'What to do? What to say? I mean, she is INTERSTED in ME!'

"I… I am sorry, I couldn't provide you that information" I said depressed. I could sense that she was really sad. "I… will give you 5 months ticket free milkshake for a day on date with him!" she said in reply.

'Wha—5 MONTHS?' "Challenge accepted!" I said in spontaneous, "Cool, then tell him to wait at the gym tomorrow~" then she left.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?" I shouted at the pinch of my voice. 'I'll go on a DATE with a GIRL! As a BOY…'

'Ca—calm down… It's not like I'm not pretending to be a boy at the basketball team, so it should be okay…'

* * *

_Normal POV, next day_

In front of the gym, there was seem to be a cute girl standing. She was a twin-tail girl, she wore a one piece, and it fitted her perfectly.

She was waiting a _boy_, Seirin's 9th, Douma Rafel.

'She really comes!' thought Rafel panicly, right now she was wearing the team's uniform, which is apparently a boy's cloth.

"Who is that cute little girl?" asked Koganei. "I dunno, maybe you could hit on her~" said Izuki teasing.

* * *

"Sure thing~" he said as he walked to her. "Hey" he said to the girl. "Hello, senpai. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but can I still waiting here?" Layla asked worrily.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Koganei confusedly. "Ah—It's—" "It's me" Rafel appeared right beside Koganei. He was surprised, "Eh? Do—HUMMP!"

Suddenly, Rafel shut his mouth up. "I'm sorry, but are you by any chance Layla?" asked Rafel, pretending not to know her, as she let Koganei to breath again.

"What was that for!" asked Koganei angrily. Rafel closed her face with him and showed him her dark face, "You don't have the right to talk here, dude. Go away!" she hissed.

Koganei was sweat dropped to see this, so he hurriedly went inside. "I… I'm Layla!" said Layla introducing herself. "Oooh, I see, don't wait here, just wait inside" offered Rafel.

* * *

Layla, then waited for Rafel to finish her practice. "Hey, Rafel, a new friend?" asked Taiga. "… Maybe?" she answered shortly. "Maybe?" asked Kuroko.

"Well, you see, she wants to go on a date with me…" answered Rafel flustered. "Whaaa- A DATE?" shouted Taiga in high pinch, although just the members on the court could heard it.

"Douma-chan got a boyfriend? Where? When?" asked the other member minus Koganei, Kuroko and Taiga. "Nope, it's that girl over there" answered Rafel as she rolled her eyes to the girl's seat.

"… A… girl?" Hyuga broke the silence. "She thought that I was a boy, so—" "You accepted it?" asked Taiga with disbelief.

"But, it was for 5 months milkshake!" she replied while pouting. "Rafel-chan, umm… fighting!" said Kuroko rooting for her due to milkshake~

"Uh, I will, Tetsu" she replied as she smiled at him.

* * *

'Rafel-chan? Tetsu?' "Are you two going out?" asked Riko teasing. "No! Not yet!" said Rafel flustered to hear that coming from Riko.

"Hooh~~ Not yet kahh~?" said Riko teasing her. "Not~ yet~" teased Hyuga. "…"

Suddenly, a dark aura was seen… Rafel's sadistic personality active… "Riko Aida, in the next 8 minutes, your father, Kagetora Aida, will come here to tease you…"

"Huh?" she asked. Rafel opened her handphone, PIP POP PIP POP, "Hello, this is Kagetora speaking, may I ask who is this?"

"Hello, Kagetora Aida-san, the latest secret of your daughter relationship, wanna hear it?" "Huh? That voice… Rafel-san?" "Yeah, exactly" "Let me hear it, but what do you want?"

"None, last time they went for a date, they made out in front of your house, then Hyuga Jun-" PIP. Kagetora hunged up.

"Made out? Then…" asked Shun who broke the silence. Both Riko's and Hyuga's face were as red as tomatoes. BRAKKKK!

Kagetora was seemed to open the door, he ran from his training center to the gym. "Hyuga! You bastard!" he shouted, and Hyuga ran for his life.

"Hmph!" hissed Rafel as she went to the changing room. After taking a shower, she went outside to see Layla.

* * *

_Rafel POV_

"Bye, Taiga, Kuro—Tetsuya" I said as I waved my hands and walked to meet Layla. She was standing there, with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I make you wait" I said as I lowered my voice. "It's okay, Douma-kun, I love to see you playing basketball after all~" she said as she led the way.

"S… So… Where are we going?" I asked nervously. She smiled at me and said, "Let's eat first~ You must be hungry" she said as she pointed the fast food restaurant.

We queued and ordered 2 hamburgers and 2 milkshakes. Then we took a seat.

* * *

'I hoped there won't be any nuisance today…'

"Hey, that couple over there is cute, right?" whispered a girl who was sitting beside my table. "Yeah, and that boy is hot, I wonder what is his name?" whispered the other girl.

I sighed out as I looked at Layla who smiled back at me. We finished the food and headed to the game center.

"Uwwoh~ See what we got here" said Aomine with happy tone. I was frozen, 'GoM…'

"Who is it, Aominecchi?" asked the blonde. "Ah! It's Doumacchi!" he said with a loud voice. I turned my head to Layla, "Sorry, wait here for a moment"

She nodded. I went to the GoM members.

* * *

"Why are you here?" I asked with angry tone. "I would ask you the same question, Rafel" said Akashi.

"I… am on date" I said. I could sense the GoM members sweat dropped. "She thought that I'm a GUY, so…" I explained to them, but Kise cut my expalination.

"You AGREED? Why? Even though you're a girl?" asked Kise panicly. "Shut up, you Kise! I can't hear her explaination" said Midorima.

"I know, there's something more…" said Akashi. I sweat dropped, 'Really… there's nothing you could hide from him…' "So, let's continue" said Aomine.

"Umm… After this date, she would give me a 5 months tickets free milkshakes from my favorite place" I explained to them.

"Umm… Ga… ganbatte!" said Aomine who sweat dropped endlessly. I smiled weakly and went back to see Layla.

* * *

_Normal POV_

She was surrounded by some 'Bad' boys. "Hey, little miss, wanna hang out with us?" "Uh, I'm waiting for someone…" she said scaredly.

"Dump him, and just go with us, pretty~" "Eh?" The boys pushed her to the other side, "No! Help me!" she cried.

In blink of eye, Rafel appeared within them with her dark aura and pissed face. The boys sensed this, and went blue. "What the hell! Get lost, you bastard!" shouted Rafel in angry tone.

Then, the 'Bad' boys went out of sight. "Are you okay, Layla? Do you get hurt? I'm sorry, I left you alone…" said Rafel apologizing. But instead of crying, Layla smiled at him.

This made Rafel felt at ease. "Soo~ Let's continue this" she said as she took Layla's hand and headed to the game center.

The date went smoothly, the parted way and went home. 'Fuwaaahhh… I didn't think it'd be really tiring to go on a date…' thought Rafel as she threw herself on her bed.

* * *

***Skip time, at school***

"Rafel-chan, Rafel-chan!" said Layla happily. Rafel looked at her with a tired face. "Huh? What?" "Here's your reward~" Rafel smiled happily when she got the ticket.

"Free CHOCOLATE milkshakes for 5 months" Rafel read. Layla waved her hands and went to unknown place, while Rafel laughed like crazy.

'Next time… I'll get the reward first from people like her! And to note that, I won't SPEAK or anything to her!' thought Rafel angrily.

Taiga popped out and asked, "How's the date?" Rafel showed him a pissed smile, and showed him the ticket. "Hm? Chocolate? Isn't it Vanilla?" asked Taiga.

"In the other word… You're tricked by her…" said Kuroko who popped out of nowhere. Rafel cried like a child, "Yes…"

"Just throw that ticket… Hiks…" said Rafel sadly. "Rafel-chan, I'll treat you milkshake later, kay? So don't cry…" said Kuroko encouraging her.

The sadness in her eyes changed into happiness. "Really? Yey~ yattaaa~"

'She… changes her mood way too fast!' thought both Kuroko and Taiga.

* * *

**Soo that's it for today. Now is the comments from the characters~  
**

**Hyuga : Damn you, Douma! :(  
**

**Riko : I'll make sure to triple your training :(  
**

**Rafel : What? It's all your fault! To tease me li-like that! /^/  
**

**Kuroko : That is true... :|  
**

**Taiga : Um, in this chapter I don't get the chance to speak much...  
**

**Kise : But in the other chapter you are the star!  
**

**Midorima : That's right. But it's not like I'm envy at you or anything, kay?  
**

**Rafel : Wakkaka xD Mido-kun's tsundere side~  
**

**Murasakibara : I didn't speak nor appeared in this chapter ._. *Munch*  
**

**Kise : It's Egi's fault!  
**

**Egichuu : Woah! Why do u turn to me?!  
**

**Akashi : It's simply because you're the one who wrote the story  
**

**Rafel : I love you Egi~ But I hate that Layla girl!  
**

**Kuroko : I agree  
**

**Egichuu : I'll end this comment before I got killed by Aka-chan's scisscor~  
**

**Akashi : *point his scissor at Egi*  
**

* * *

**Reviews please?  
**

**Thx for reading~  
**

**I lovee you all~ xD  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Momoi's entrance

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**Xion Knight  
**

**~ Thanks for your support :D**

* * *

"_Ah! I see… So what is your answered?" asked Midorima. "I…"_

_Tetsu POV_

"Umm… Do you want to hear my past? Let's get outta here, first~ It's a long story~" said Rafel cheerfully. I nodded my head and so were Midorima and Aomine.

We went to a café nearby and sat at the corner of the shop. "1 milkshake for me" I said as I looked at Rafel who was sitting next to me. "Make that 2~" she ordered.

"I want orange juice" ordered Daiki. "Lemonade, please" said Midorima. Then the waitress went out of sight. Rafel gave a long sigh before she started to talk.

"I… was abused by my father, well I guess you have known 'bout that right? My mother… divorced when I was 6. I met Taiga when I was 5, we became best friend. One day, he came to play in my house, but unfortunately I was being kicked by father. He… was so shocked, and when I thought I'd lose my only best friend, he didn't. He ran and called the police. So, I was saved by him" said Rafel with a smiled on her face.

'So, Kagami saved her… And she was very happy with him' I thought and I felt a little pain in my chest. I wondered why…

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Then my father, because he struggled, he was shot to death by a police officer" said Rafel with a sad look. Daiki said, "But, first why did your parents divorced?"

"It's because of me, I started my career as an informant way too fast. My mother asked me for… the information of my father's affair, I was so stupid, I told her. She divorced with father. And father abused me…" she said sadly.

"B—But at very least, that man has died!" said Tetsuya encouraging Rafel.

"Yep, and thanks to that, I am here~ So, when I was left alone, Taiga's father came to me. He took care of me, and pay for my school. But I didn't take the allowance~ I can make my own money, you see?" said Rafel happily.

* * *

"Enough with the history, I want to hear about that part of you who can run like that" said Midorima annoyedly.

"Oohh~ That, I almost forgot bout that, hehehe" said Rafel flustered. Tetsuya laughed a bit because of that.

"You see, because my father used to throw sharp things like knives, I was unconsciously trained to dodge them. And from the kindergarten, I have loved running" she said with a happy tone.

"At the age of 10, I became the fastest runner in USA. But I don't want to announce it. The President of America, even his deepest secret, I know about them all" she continued with a devilish smile.

Tetsuya, Daiki and Midorima gulped. "Here's your orders~ 2 Milkshakes, 1 lemonade and 1 orange juice~" said the waitress. "Ah, okay…" said Midorima as he took the milkshakes and placed them in front of Tetsuya and Rafel.

"Well, Taiga introduced basketball to me when we were 8 years old. Basketball is really fun, ne~ So I was looking forward to play against you, Dai-kun" said Rafel as she drank her milkshake.

They finished their drinks and went back.

* * *

***Skip time, the next day, school***

"That's all for today, and in case you don't know, the day after tomorrow is an all day review test" said the teacher before leaving the room. Riko was frozen.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Hey, it seems like Riko-san wants us to go to the clubroom now with our mid-term test results" said Rafel. PIPOPIPO~

"Ah, it's Coach. And it's just as Rafel said" announced Tetsuya. "Why?" asked Kagami bluntly.

"Go, go, go~ To the clubroom~" said Rafel happily.

* * *

***In the clubroom***

"This is a big~ problem~" announced Rafel in teasing tone. "Huh?" said Taiga.

"From the school's yearly intake of about 300, your test score will be used to draw up rankings" explained Shun. "The bottom 100 will be made to do a review test on Saturday" he continued.

"Whaatt?! At Saturday?! That's the final league!" shouted Taiga in disbelief.

"So, let's see your test result" said Riko. One by one started from the 2nd years, Riko sees the test.

* * *

"Um, your test seem to be okay, next!" said Riko. Only 3 people left to be checked, Rafel, Tetsuya and Taiga.

'Coming! The most important ones for the finals—To think the future of Seirin's basketball team depends on these piece of paper…' thought Hyuga.

"Here~" said Rafel happily. "Let's see… Mathematics 100, Chemistry 98, English 100, Japanese history 99, Japanese language 100" announced Riko.

'So… clever…' thought the other students. "Rafel, how come you can be so clever?" asked Tetsuya.

"Hm? I am an informant, knowing everything is just normal, right?" replied the girl 'innocently'.

"N… Next Kuroko-kun" said Riko. "Ne~ Coach just to tell you, Tetsu's tests are normal" said Rafel.

'Yes… It's… Normal…' thought the 2nd year when they saw Tetsuya's score. "Kay, the last… Kagami-kun" said Riko.

"Taiga's scores suck~" teased Rafel. "AWFUL!" said the senpais in disbelief.

"Well, so we'll focus on teaching Kagami-kun…" said Hyuga sadly. "What? Are you all good enough to teach someone?" said Taiga.

"It's not good to underestimate someone, Taiga~ Riko-san was the 2nd, Koga-san was 52nd, Shun-san was 71st, Mitobe was 74th and Hyuga was 112th" said Rafel.

And so, Taiga was taught really hard by the senpais. Tetsuya gave him a pencil from Midorima.

* * *

***Skip time, the next day after the test***

"Kagami! How's the test?" shouted the 2nd years. Kagami showed them a paper, "90th of 308… How did he do that?" shouted the students.

"On Japanese language, Taiga rolled the pencil he got from Midorima~ And btw I'm the first~ And Tetsu's the … 95th" said Rafel cheerfully.

"Midorima's… scary…" mumbled the 2nd years.

"Put that aside~ We'll be training hard tomorrow~" said Rafel really happy. "You seem really happy…" said Tetsuya. "Yes! I haven't touched that ball for days… Ukkhhh I want to start to play now…" replied Rafel.

"Don't worry, I'll train you all really hard tomorrow~" said Riko.

They trained and trained. "Tomorrow we'll do the 'usual drill' " said Riko to Hyuga. Hyuga sent the message to the entire members.

* * *

***Seirin's basketball team's famous drill 'Poll Training'***

Riko wore a swim suit, and the other members also wore swim suit for male… Taiga wasn't there.

"Um, Riko-san… I'll just wear this cloth" said Rafel. "Uh, okay~" said Riko in agreement.

"Okay, let's start!" said Riko. They trained in the pool. "48… 49… 50!" shouted the members. "Ahaha~ Your training sure is interesting" said a girl.

"Who!" said Hyuga shocked. "… Momoi-san" said Tetsuya and Rafel in unison.

"You two know her?" asked the member.

* * *

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Riko. "Um… I'm Tetsu-kun's girlfriend" said Momoi.

"Ehh?!" replied the members in loud voice. "That's lie…" said Rafel in annoyed tone.

"She is a manager at Teiko's middle school basketball club" explained Tetsuya as he went out of the pool. Momoi tried to hugged him, but Rafel quickly pushed her away.

"Uhh… You… I hate you!" declared Momoi. "I hate you too!" said Rafel annoyed. "Ano, Rafel… can you tell us what is going on here?" said Riko.

"Satsuki Momoi, she fell in love with Tetsu when he gave her an ice cream" said Rafel annoyedly.

"What's with that girl?" said Riko annoyed. "Huh?" said Hyuga who just now was looking at Momoi. Riko punched her boyfriend until he fell on the pool.

"Ah, Hyuga-san will die" said Momoi. "You know my name?" asked Hyuga bleeding. The girl smirked.

"Of course, the shooter who is reliable in clutch time, Hyuga-san. The point guard with eagle's eye, Shun-san. The hook-shooting silent workman, Mitobe-san, Koganei-san, Rafel-chan and the B-cup coach, Riko-san" said Momoi.

* * *

"Rafel-chan, you know that she's a girl?" said Shun in disbelief. "I bet that's all she know about me being a girl and play in boy's basketball club" said Rafel annoyed.

"Hmph, I don't even need your files!" said Momoi teasing. "Well, I know all your teams' data~" said Rafel proudly.

"I also know—" "You don't know mine~" mocked Rafel. "Ukkhh! Hmph!" said Momoi angrily, Rafel laughed because she'd won against her.

"You should be worry about Kagami! Right now, Dai-chan is heading to his place" said Momoi. "His house?" asked Riko.

"Nope, it's the usual practice place" said Rafel while swearing a lot. 'Shit! I let my guard down!' thought Rafel.

* * *

**Taiga : What will happen to me?**

**Rafel : You'll see in next chapter  
**

**Momoi : i hate you :p  
**

**Rafel : Shut up, b**ch  
**

**Tetsu pinch Rafel's cheek  
**

**Tetsu : Your grammar, it's not good :|  
**

**Rafel : Sorry, Tetsu :(  
**

**Momoi : I also want to be pinched like that... (o^o)  
**

**Egichuu : Sorry, I hate you too, so I won't let you! :p  
**

**Momoi : Wha-?  
**

**Rafel : Too bad~  
**

* * *

**I got holiday~  
**

**Just for today though ._.  
**

**Well sorry for the late update  
**

**Reviews please? ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Teppei Kiyoshi

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**

**~Wkakakak xD We're the same ;;)**

**AthenaSnowHime**

**~Thx :D**

**Other readers**

**~I'm truly sorry if u like Momoi, so in this chapter forward I'll not insult her :D**

**Sorry for the late update, school really make my time stucked -_-**

* * *

"_Nope, it's the usual practice place" said Rafel while swearing a lot. 'Shit! I let my guard down!' thought Rafel._

***Meanwhile, Taiga***

"Hey, let's have a spar" said the tanned guy. Taiga turned back to see the person. "You… from GoM" said Taiga.

"It's not good, just to address someone like that" said Daiki as he sighed. "What's your name?" asked Taiga bluntly. "Well, Daiki Aomine" said Daiki with a bored look.

'Aomine… Our next opponent!' thought Taiga.

"I'm bored, let's spar. But I don't think you could beat me though, I just want to test you, how much you could entertain me" said Daiki arrogantly.

"Come here, I'll teach you a lesson" said Taiga.

They spar, but Taiga couldn't reach Daiki's speed and movement. He lost, fair and square.

* * *

***Skip time***

'Finally, it's the day…' thought Hyuga as he walked to the gym.

'Oh my goodness, by must I got this thing when I have an important tournament! I hate myself for being a girl!' thought Rafel annoyedly.

_(A/N : For readers, if you don't know what she meant, it's woman's problem~)_

* * *

***At the gym***

"This is the time" said Riko. All the members gulped. "Ah, coach, minna… I'm sorry…" said Rafel as she blushed.

"Huh? What?" asked Riko. "I… cannot play in today's match" said Rafel with sadly. "Why?" asked the other members include Taiga.

"It's my… that…" said Rafel while blushing. Riko still didn't understand her. 'Why does she have to be so dense today?' thought Rafel annoyedly. Tetsu patted her head and said, "It's the monthly guest for girl…" "Huh? Ehh?!" said Riko while blushing. "Y… You mean…"

"Yes… It is" said Rafel while blushing. Which made Tetsu and Taiga also blushed madly.

"Well, anyway, FIGHTING!" shouted Rafel. "Oh!" replied the other members.

* * *

_Riko's POV_

'I almost forget that Rafel is a GIRL. She plays basketball like a boy. Then, this match, we can only hope from Kagami and Kuroko' I thought as I sat on the bench beside Rafel.

She seemed really sad, she really anticipated this tournament against Too, but now she can't play.

"Well, Rafel, I think you can help us as support here…" I said as I looked at her. She lost her words, and then she faced the ground.

"Etto… I'll try my best, but I can't provide you the data as support. I mean, I'll answer the question, if you ask me. It's my habit, though" said Rafel awkwardly.

* * *

_Normal POV_

***At Too's Bench***

"Aomine-kun was still at school, he said he would be here at the second quarter" said Momoi as she closed her handpone her phone.

"Well that's alright. We'll do our best and start without him" said the captain, Imayoshi Shoichi.

"THE MATCH BETWEEN SEIRIN AND TOO BEGIN!"

Although Seirin was provided the data from Rafel, Too's strength was in completely different level with Seirin's. In the end, Seirin lost to Too.

* * *

_Rafel POV_

I went outside the gym. It was… raining "Good…" I mumbled. I honestly thanked God because it was raining, the rain could hide my tears…

Drip… Drip…

The rain including my tears is flowing down my cheeks. 'I couldn't help Seirin… It was my fault… My fault… Completely…'

"It's not your fault" I heard a familiar, kind voice. I turned back to see Tetsuya. I couldn't help but showed him my sad face. "Tet…su…" I mumbled.

He took some steps to get near me, then he patted my head. "Huh?" I said in response. "It's not your fault… So don't cry anymore, kay?"

His voice, his warm hand, his presence (although it was quite low) made me feel a lot better. "Thanks~" I said happily.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Douma-chan~ Why didn't you take part in today match? Even though you wear that uniform…" said Momoi. Daiki was behind her.

"Well, it's my… period. So I couldn't take part today~" said Rafel in happy tone. "Hmm…" replied Momoi.

"Ah, and Momoi-chan~ Please don't call me Douma-chan, it feels weird~ Rafel is okay~" said Rafel while grinning. "Uh, Ra… Rafel…" said Momoi while blushing.

Rafel just smiled at her and went back to her teammates.

* * *

Seirin ruled out in final league.

Taiga's muscles were damaged, and his feet were severely damaged. He needed complete rest for 2 weeks.

* * *

***Skip time, at Seirin's gym***

"Haaaaahh…" said Koganei lazily. "What's up? That's a pretty big sigh" asked Shun. "Listen! There are 3 things I hate: Pigeons, Avocado and Practice after losing…" he explained.

"Seems like the training will be increase by twice?" asked Hyuga out of nowhere. "Nope, it will be tripled" said Riko with her 'angelic' face.

"Triple? For real? No way… We just had a match behind us too…" complained Koganei. "Eeh… quadrupled?" asked Riko happily. "No! Triple sounds fine!" the other member freaked.

"Come on! Let's start training. Being sad won't bring us any good!" shouted Hyuga to encourage other member.

They trained 'seriously'… But Rafel and Taiga weren't there…

"Next time… don't lose… Winter is cold…" said Riko as she sighed. "Huh?" replied Koganei. "She meant that if we lost in Winter cup she'll make us naked in the winter" explained Hyuga in fear.

"Ah, and Hyuga-kun. He is coming back" said Riko. Hyuga gave her a confused look. "Teppei. That is" she said. "For real?" asked Hyuga.

"Let's skip bout that, and go home!" said Riko with a big sigh.

* * *

***One week later***

"Is Kagami alright?" asked Shun as he took off his clothes. "You're right, I haven't seen him nor Rafel for a week" replied Koganei. "Well, he's supposed to rest up, but Rafel?" he continued.

"Well, no matter how hurt he is. He's got pretty big guts to skip out on his team! Next time he's done for! Especially that Rafel…" said Hyuga annoyedly.

"Do you know anything Kuroko?" asked Koganei. "Huh? Nope" said Tetsuya as he went outside the changing room.

Tetsuya tried to shoot the ball. "Tetsu~ Long time no see" said Rafel who went inside the gym. She was absent in the class, but Taiga was still attending the class.

"Where have you been?" asked Tetsuya with monotonous voice. "Well, I got something to be taken cared of" said Rafel as she took a seat.

Tetsuya tried to shoot again. But his shot didn't come in. "Hahaha, as Riko said, you really can't do anything beside passing. But isn't it good to have one style in basketball? I don't dislike that kind of thing" said the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" asked Tetsuya. "Kiyoshi Teppei, 2nd year, 17 years old, 193 cm, 81 kg, the founder of Seirin basketball team" explained Rafel while hugging her chest.

"You… ahh… You must be the _boy_ who is really identical with Kuroko, but you're not twin right?" said Teppei. "Well, for your information, I am a girl" said Rafel as she smirked. She walked to Teppei who was frozen.

"Nice to meet you, Teppei-senpai, wait I don't like to hear that… umm… Kiyoshi-senpai sounds good~" mumbled Rafel as she showed him her devilish smile.

* * *

**Tetsuya : An unknown person...**

**Riko : Don't be like that Kuroko, he is the founder of Seirin's basketball club**

**Hyuga : But he is a total weirdo**

**Teppei : Don't be like that~ (=w=)**

**Rafel : Well, he is a carefree guy :p**

**Taiga : Who is he?**

**Rafel : Seirin's ace ~ ;3**

**Teppei : Ahaha, I'm not~ (/^w^/)**

**Rafel : Well that's it for this chapter~**

**Tetsuya : Reviews please? ;)**

**Taiga : Just give us reviews, damn it :P  
**

* * *

**So that's for this chapter~  
**

**Thx for reading~**

**Reviews needed ;;)**

**Love u all**

**P.S. : I'm sorry that I update it really late (_ _) I'm in 9th grade so I must prepare to study for the national test :D**

**Wish me luck for it on April :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Little bro?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**AthenaSnowHime**

**~ Thanks for your support, I owe you~ ;)**

**Xion Knight**

**~ Yep~ As always, thx 4 yr support ;;)**

**A/N : I'm terribly sorry for the super late update, I was thinking on updating it on 25th February coz it was my birthday, but I can't -_- So please enjoy the story ;;)**

* * *

_"Nice to meet you, Teppei-senpai, wait I don't like to hear that… umm… Kiyoshi-senpai sounds good~" mumbled Rafel as she showed him her devilish smile._

"So~ He is the founder of Seirin's basketball club, Teppei Kiyoshi~" said Rafel excitedly. "Wew… your information is really perfect there, Rafel-chan" said Riko as she gave a smile. "Well... of course it is!" said Rafel.

"So you really are a girl?" asked Kiyoshi curiously. "Yep!" answered Rafel with a big smile. "Hmmm…" replied Kiyoshi.

* * *

"Well then, let's start the practice!" ordered Riko. 'Taiga practiced with a serious face, it's not like him at all… Ah, I don't mean that he doesn't serious! But… that aura around him…' thought Rafel deeply.

"Hey, Kagami-kun, let's have a short match, one on one" challenged Kiyoshi. "Sure" he replied shortly. 'Taiga… had started to play by himself… just like the other GoM member…' mumbled Rafel as he saw Taiga.

They played enthusiastically. Taiga ended the match by dunking the ball from behind Kiyoshi. Then he said goodbye and went home.

* * *

***Skip time***

"The match between Seirin and Katata will now begin!"

"The starters are the 1st year due to Kiyoshi-senpai's want… But what the hell am I doing here!?" said Rafel angrily at Seirin's bench.

"Mmmm… Because your skills are not needed?" said Kiyoshi cluelessly. JLEBB! An arrow stroke into Rafel's heart. Her soul went out of her body while mumbling "I'm not needed… I'm not needed…"

"Oh, wait get back here!" said the 2nd years as they tried to pull the soul back to Rafel's body. 'Who know that Rafel can be like this?' thought the 2nd years.

"Kuroko… You don't have to pass to me" said Taiga. "…Yeah…" replied Tetsuya in monotonous voice. The match went smoothly, and of course, it's Seirin's win.

* * *

***At XX family restaurant***

"What are you up to?" asked Riko as she drank her drink. In front of her seated Kiyoshi. He didn't reply, Riko said again, "Suddenly challenging Kagami-kun to a 1 on 1 then letting the 1st year playing in the match…"

"Why does everyone think that I'm plotting something? I just wanted to see the 1st years ability, I swear. As for the game I just wanted Kuroko-kun to know…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

WOOSH… Hyuga was shooting, he didn't get the chance to play in the match, so he was full of energy. "Hello" said Tetsuya who popped beside Hyuga. "GAHH!" replied Hyuga shocked.

"If it's like this… I'll just drag the team down… therefore, please make Kiyoshi-senpai starter" said Tetsuya.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun's style is supporting other… If the result had been worse than I imagined in the game, it would mean that the 1st year are less capable than the 2nd year. With the current style, he can only hope for other to get stronger. What needed is to break down this wall, and CREATING a new style for him" explained Kiyoshi.

* * *

"Removing you from starters? Hahaha… You gotta be joking… At least talk to Kagami-kun, he's waiting at the park… We talked after the match today, seems like he has done thinking… 'Till now, I've been saved by Kuroko so many times, so I'll take a little distance from now, but Kuroko won't let it end like this' is what he said… He believes in you" explained Hyuga with a gentle smile.

"Excuse me and thank you!" said Tetsuya while he ran outside to see Taiga.

* * *

"Huh? Kuroko?" said Taiga spontaneously. "Kagami-kun, can we talked for a bit?" said Tetsuya while panting.

"Hey… There's one thing bothering me since the day you chose to be my shadow… Why did you choose me?" asked Taiga. "… I'm sorry… I lied to you… The truth is it didn't have to be you… I just wanted _them_ to acknowledge my style of basketball… by making use of you" explained Tetsuya.

"Well… I and _them_ are just the same-" said Taiga, but Tetsuya cut it by saying, "No, you're wrong… Up until now, you believed in me… And the words of separation was just a way to make the individuals get stronger so that we can make sure the win"

"So, let me correct myself, I'm glad I came to Seirin, all the seniors are kind, you believed in me… I'm no longer Tetsuya Kuroko of Teikou, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko of Seirin! We will become 1# in Japan!" said Tetsuya with a straight face.

"Sniff… Sniff… Such a good word, Tetsuya!" said Rafel while jumping out of her hiding place. She hugged Tetsuya with teary eyes, "Let me in too~"

"Of course, Rafel" said Taiga and Tetsuya with smiled.

* * *

***Skip time***

"Hey, minna-san… It seems that Riko-san and Hyuga were planning on training camp" said Rafel with a bored face. "Huh? Where?" asked Furihata, the 1st year.

"It's either the mountain or the beach… But if I saw from Riko-san's point of view, we'll go to both…" said Rafel as she stretched her right hand to Furihata. Furihata looked at her hand and sighed, then he went to his bag and gave her a bottle of vanilla milk.

* * *

"Everyone! Assemble!" shouted Hyuga. "We'll get a training camp" said Riko with evil smile. "To the mountain and the beach~" said Rafel with teasing tone. "What the hell do you mean?" said Riko annoyedly as she tried pinched Rafel's cheek.

"Nothing~" said Rafel as she dodged Riko's attack. "Once the summer vacation is over, the qualification of Winter cup is around corner. We've to make use of this vacation!" shouted Hyuga.

"Over and Out dismissed!" shouted Riko. "Bye~" she said and left, while the other members were still practicing. "Everyone! Assemble again!" shouted Hyuga.

"Huh? What do ya want?" asked Taiga annoyedly. "Right now, we're facing a great crisis! Riko will cook for us in this training camp" explained Hyuga.

"Soooo?" asked the 1st year cluelessly. Rafel sighed "Riko's cooking is beyong eatable… But no worry my teammate, do you all underestimate my power?"

"Your cooking?" asked Koganei. "Is very delicious!" said Taiga with shining eyes. "Well of course, after all I learned how to cook from 5 star chef~" said Rafel full of proud.

'Just… what the hell with this girl…'

* * *

"Hey minna I forgot to say it earlier but who is going to cook?" asked Riko. "Me~" answered Rafel with smile. "Knock~ Knock~" said an unknown voice. All the member turned their faces to the entrance.

There, a boy who is not as tall as Taiga, with a black suit and black hat, standing. Everyone shocked… Rafel stepped behind, trembling… "Do… Don't tell me…"

The boy raised his head up, he was so cool, a total hottie, he got a light blue eyes and dark blue hair, and smiled. "Who are you?" said Hyuga who broke the silence.

The boy didn't answer him, instead, he glared at him, then he walked nearer to the group. "Ra…" he said. 'Ra?' thought Seirin's member.

"Rafel~ long time no see~" said the boy with a big smile. Seirin's members turned their head to Rafel. She was pale, "Ri… Riku…"

"Who is he, Taiga?" asked Shun. "Dunno" said Taiga, still astonished with the boy's appearance. "I miss you so much~" said Riku as he hugged Rafel.

In result, Rafel was flustered and said, "Let me down!" "No way~" "Let me down, Riku!" She struggled and was put down. She punched his limb, but the boy didn't react. "It's not good to tease your big sister so much, Riku!"

"Big… sister?"

* * *

**Taiga : U have a little bro?  
**

**Rafel : Well, yeah...**

**Riko : Wait, wait, wait, didn't you say that he was your childhood friend? Why didn't he know your younger brother?**

**Rafel : Oh, well that because of...**

**Tetsuya : U better see in the next chapter~**

**Hyuga : Huh? What will happen?**

**Tetsuya : Rafel's past all of it are going to be revealed**

**Riko : Really? i can't wait to see the next chapter~**

**Rafel : If so, then... REVIEWS Plz ;)**

**Hyuga : Please give us review! I want to read the next chapter!**

* * *

**Soo that's it!  
**

**Sorry if it's really a short one ._.**

**Anyway, I want to say that I apologize for the late chapter**

**I will face my final exam in junior high school in 2 weeks and next week was just like the usual day**

**With no course and assignment in school~**

**So I was thinking of playing basketball (^w^)**

**Anyway~ Review please~ ;)**

**Thx for reading and reviews~**

**I love u all my readers~ :* ({})**


	15. Chapter 15 Rafel's past :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**Hunter-35**

**~ Thanks :D To tell you the truth I am new to this FF so I'm still a newbie ;) So your critics are really helping me :) And btw could you please tell me if this chapter is also look like rough draft? :D**

**AthenaSnowHime**

**~ Thanks for your support :D I wish you love the chapter**

* * *

"_Big… sister?"_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Rafel looked at her teammates and Couch, gave a big sigh and decided to reveal everything. Yup, her secret, her past, she always hid her past, and her teammates knew that and didn't want to ask her about it. Because her past… was really something that one wanted to forget but couldn't.

"You see, I, actually, have a little brother, not by blood, I mean, umm… When I was 5 years old, I saw him at the park…" Rafel looked at Riku gently.

"Then a thought crosses my mind, what if… What if he became my brother, although the old geezer would against it, but I could hide him at my secret place~ And Father won't know about him"

Rafel looked to the land, as she continued the story, "So I asked Riku to be with me, he agreed as he didn't have anywhere to sleep. And by that moment I took care of him like my younger brother"

* * *

She sighed, "I didn't let him go out of my hiding place, maybe it sounded cruel, but I don't want to see him abused… And I didn't tell Taiga about Riku, because of… what again?" Rafel tilted her head as she tried to remember the reason.

"It's because you thought that if someone were to know about me, they would tell the geezer and that man would abuse me. And one more thing, it's not cruel at all, it's for my own good" said Riku with a gentle smile.

'Rafel's past is… really… gloomy' thought Riko who pitied the girl. All the senpais and 1st years were frozen; they gulped to hear more of the story.

"I'm telling you my past, and you people here aren't supposed to say a thing to other people. If you do, I'll make sure you don't live in the world anymore" said Rafel smirking, causing the other people got goose bumps.

* * *

"So~ While we're at it, why don't you ask something about my past?" said Rafel grinning. 'If you said it like that… I think no one will ask anything…' thought Hyuga sweat dropped to hear the girl.

"Umm… One question, please?" asked Koganei slowly as he raised his left hand. "What is it?" Riku asked him sweetly.

"So… how were you two able live up until now?" asked Koganei bluntly. "Well we ate food and drank water like normal people… Is that an appropriate answer?" asked Rafel smiling _(A/N : She didn't understand the question~ :P)_ Riku, Tetsuya and Taiga laughed a bit due to Rafel's answer.

Riku cleared his throat as he began to speak.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"_Riku, it's me~" said Rafel, 5 years old, while opening the secret door behind her big canvas. Hearing her voice, Riku's head popped out to see the girl. He noticed her bruises had increased greatly._

"_He hurt you again…" said Riku saidly as he touched the bruises gently. Rafel noticed that the boy was really worried, "Oh, these… You don't have to think about it~ They don't hurt so much" said Rafel with a big smile on her face/_

"_Let's skip that, and look what I brought for you~" said Rafel happily as she gave Riku 2 breads and one vanilla milkshake, "Nee chan… You know that I don't like vanilla milkshake…" protested the boy. He pouted, and took one of the breads._

"_Hehe… In that case, would you mind giving that to me?" said Rafel as she pointed the milkshake. The boy didn't answer. "Let's exchange! I want that milkshake and I'll give you your favorite choco crepe~" declared the girl._

* * *

_Riku was surprised, but his surprised face changed to a really happy face, "Thanks I love you, I really love Rafel the most" he said and gave Rafel a peck on her cheek._

"_But how do you get all of this? 'He' doesn't give you allowance right?" asked Riku. Rafel replied, "I sell many information~"_

"_You're so cool~ 3" complimented Riku. Rafel blushed a bit. "Ne, Riku… How about we build an underground organization? To sell information" said Rafel happily._

_Riku nodded in agreement, "Let's name it KURAL~ It's from riKU and RAfeL" "Sure thing" replied the girl happily. They thought that the group was just a simple group… But they misjudged it…_

'_Kural' grew into a really well known organization, which had more than 5 billion customers in two weeks. And in a matter of time, 'Kural' was feared by the society. No media tried to say anything about them. "2 5-year-old children revealed all the secrets" only like that, Riku and Rafel were able to study in the best boarding school._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

'_Kural' was an organization which didn't support anyone. So, the president was 'a bit' scared that the organization would take over his place. So, he decided to hire assassin to kill both of Riku and Rafel._

_The president decided to search for someone to be his assassin, so he made national championships, running, fighting, judo, katana, shooting, archery, and many others. Everyone was allowed to take part of them._

* * *

_Rafel and Riku (6 years old) took part in the championships, they won all of them, they got the first and second place. This made more people to fear us._

_The President went nearer to us, "Good children, how come you won all of this?" he asked as he patted Riku's and Rafel's head._

"… _Rafel, can I hit him?" asked Riku annoyed. "No, you can't this person beside us is the President" said Rafel. Rafel glanced at him as she chuckled and said, "A coward one, that's it"_

_The President's face went pale. Riku, who finally understand the situation, grinned and said; "If you wished, we could be your secret assassins" The President looked at him with confused face._

"_It's wrong! It's supposed to be: We will be your secret assassins if you're willing to pay us highly that are it" corrected Rafel. The President who got no choice but to take them, nodded a bit._

_Flash back end_

* * *

"And one month after we decided to be his assassins, we became the top secret assassin"

"Wo… Wow…" said the others in astonishment. "Then… How come you can get to know me?" asked Taiga annoyedly. He was a bit, no really pissed because of the unknown truth.

"Ah, that~ I only took missions after playing basketball with you, on the contrary, Riku took many missions and just played basketball with me if I asked him" said Rafel with a genuine smile. "Even though I took so much of it, I am still the 2nd best assassin" said Riku.

"So, who's the best one?" asked Shun unconsciously. Riku smirked a little, "Of course, my lovely yet strong Rafel is the best one, now and forever. She had many ways to make the target spilled all the truths" said Riku as he looked at the land.

"Ah… hahaha..." laughed Rafel awkwardly. "Maji?" "Oh my goodness" "For Pete's sake" "Cool!" "Awesome" commented the senpais. "That's why…" mumbled Riku causing silence. "Huh?" asked Tetsuya in front of him.

"That's why I won't approve with this! You're nothing but a bunch of stupid idiotic people who obsessed in basketball! Why does Rafel have to quit the job and be with you guys? Why? Tell me! Why… does she choose you all over me… Even though… Even though I was the one who is with her all the time…" cried Riku desperately.

* * *

Silence…

Rafel hugged him gently, and said, "You know? I'm also a basketball freak like them… I quit the job because I want to, not because of—"

"Even though… Even though you guys are just TRASH! It's just basketball for Pete's sake… Basketball is just a waste of time; I don't get the think of you all! I don't get it! I just… HATE BASKETBALL and you guys! You took Rafel from me!" he continued in angry voice.

PLAKK

Rafel slapped Riku. "Just basketball? A waste of time? Trash?" mumbled Rafel. "Looks like you have forgotten your place, Riku… On the contrary, I think being the best assassin isn't that great either, basketball is the place where we could call someone 'teammates' do you think we can call the senior below us like that?"

* * *

Riku was frozen. "… Let's decide it by basketball" said Rafel, Riku nodded. "one on one~" Rafel took a ball and past it to Riku.

"So which one?" said Riku and Rafel in unison. 'What? Even their habits are the same? No way… it's just coincidence' thought Riko deeply. Riku and Rafel smirked, "So you still have that habit" once again they said in unison, "hey! Don't copy my words!" they said again in unison.

* * *

"Osu! Seirin-tachi!" said Ryota as he entered the gym. "Today, Gemini would meet someone unexpected" said Midorima as he held a ukulele guitar. "Tetsu-kun~" squealed Momoi. "Munch… Hello… Munch" said Atsushi. "What's this?" asked Diaki. "Who is he? Are they having one on one match?" asked Akashi. All the GoM members were here.

"Good afternoon, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, Atsushi-kun, Aomine-kun and Momoi-san" said Tetsuya in monotonous voice. "Oh! GoM! Come here! Take a seat!" said Taiga cheerfully. They got no choice but to take a seat first.

* * *

Riku glanced at them and said, "So~ they're the famous Generation of Miracles kah~ they are nothing but a bunch of basketball freak" "Yes, they are, and don't say a basketball freak!" commented the girl. Riku smirked at them as he said, "Good thing they're here to witness you in your full strength"

* * *

"So… he is Doumacchi's brother? They don't look similar!" commented Ryota surprisedly. "They're not related by blood, idiot" said Daiki. "Shut up and let's see what is going to happen" said Akashi, causing the blue and yellow haired boy closed their mouth.

* * *

"Let's just answered the question together~" suggested Rafel as she took position. "One… two… BLUE" they said loudly in harmony.

* * *

"What? Blue?" asked Daiki confusedly. "Oh that… whenDoumacchi played basketball, she would always ask: Which Rafel do you want? Red of Blue Rafel?" explained Ryota because he had experienced it once.

"Hmmm… But frankly, I've never seen her playing red Rafel" said Tetsuya. "Hahaha… Me too" said Taiga.

* * *

"… Sadistic Rafel/ Playful Riku ON!" they said together.

* * *

**Riku : Yatta~ I am to face my lovely Rafel ,  
**

**Rafel : Eh, I'm not lovely, and we're going to play one on one just because I want to prove that you're wrong :p**

**Taiga : Ne, Why don't you said Red instead of Blue?**

**Tetsuya : It's their want, you aren't supposed to control anybody**

**Daiki : In this chapter, at least I got something to say :D**

**Akashi : Well I wish that we're going to be the main chara someday, Egi**

**Egichuu : Hm? What? :D**

**Ryota : You heard him, Egichuu~ :3**

**Egichuu : Etto... Maybe someday? :D**

**Tetsuya : It's a promise **

**Egichuu : Eh, not you too Tetsu-kun~**

**Tetsuya : I'm also part of GoM**

**Egichuu : Oh, yes, I forget about that sorry**

**The other participants : ... =3=**

* * *

**So that's it chapter 15 :D  
**

**Sorry if it's cliff hanger (_ _)**

**I hope this chapter is better than the previous chapter ;;)**

**I'm posting it because I'm extremely happy right now~**

**I got the first place in my entrance test :D**

**I also have done doing my final test XD**

**Btw, I'm still 14 you know? :3**

**So I think that if you're going to criticize me, please fell free to do so :D**

**I'm just a newbie after all ;)**

**AndOne more thing  
**

**Review Please? OwO**

**Thx for reading and reviewing**


	16. Chapter 16 We're basketball freak

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**AthenaSnowHime**

**~ Super thd for your support :D Ah, and I answered your question in PM, so plz read it :)  
**

**Hunter-35**

**~ Thx goodness~ :D N thx for yr support~ :3  
**

**Xion Knight**

**~ Umm so here it is! Thx for yr support :D**

**I'm truly sorry for the late update ._.**

**I'm gonna face the national test by 2 next week**

**Ah~ N I'm just thinking about it now...**

**But do u think the KuroBasu chara in his FF are OOC? O_o**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

"_Sadistic Rafel/Playful Riku ON!"_

* * *

"Ne, Rafel~ Who will attack first?" said Riku grinning. Rafel looked at him with only left eye shown, "Yours" she answered shortly. Riku grinned. "Soo~ Let's~ start~" said Riku while holding the ball.

"Shitty BRAT, just play already, or do you want me to slice you into pieces and let your organs eaten by the dogs?" said Rafel annoyed.

* * *

At the side of the court, all the spectators, including GoM, felt chill. "I- I never know she could say such thing…" said Kise scaredly. "Khe khe khe... Good sentence, Rafel" said Akashi amazed, but kept his calm.

"Douma-chin… is scary…" commented Atsushi who stopped eating his snack. "Cool~" whistled Daiki enthusiastically. "Hmmm" commented Midorima as he fixed his glasses position. "Shut up, and let's watch it silently okay?" said Taiga annoyedly.

* * *

Riku dribbled the ball and stayed in the very same position. Neither Rafel nor Riku talked. The spectators gulped to see what happened.

"When will he moved?" whispered Koganei to Shun. "I don't know, look! He moved!" exclaimed Shun.

Riku moved to the left side, then right, pretended to shoot, pivot, jumped and in parallel style, shot the ball. Rafel moved to her right side, then left, jumped, and spun in the air to blocked Riku's shot.

* * *

"Faked, faked, faked, pivot, shoot" mumbled Riko. It's all happened in a really short amount of time.

Rafel successfully blocked Riku's shot, Riku turned back to get the ball. He got it before Rafel could get back in defense position, he then sprinted and tried to dunk, but Rafel appeared front of him and blocked him.

Rafel smirked. Then she took the ball and dunk it in, Riku was trying to block her, but Rafel spun in the air, Riku spun too, but Rafel spun again and dunk it in. On the contrary, Riku had fallen to the ground.

Rafel took the ball again, then she dribbled it. Crossover, spun, faked, faked, faked, dunk! Rafel scored again.

Riku was pumped up! He stole the ball from Rafel, then in parallel style he shot it in.

* * *

"It's just like Daiki's…" commented the GoM member.

"Hmm… So you can do that now? But, it's wrong~" said Rafel as she stole Riku's ball and jumped. So was Riku, Rafel spun to the left, then she just threw the ball to the hoop.

WOOSH. It went in.

* * *

'What an amazing luck' thought Riku. "You will only think that it was luck, because you can't do it well, IDIOT" mocked Rafel.

She dribbled the ball again, but this time she faced Riku then she disappeared and appeared behind him. Out of reflexes, Riku blocked the ball. But Rafel quickly took the ball and jumped.

Riku jumped too, Rafel smirked and threw the ball from behind. It went in again.

"It was luck? What a fool… Please use your head please? Why don't you use that thing you're so proud of?"

* * *

"Even elementary schooler can run faster and can stay in the air longer than you, Riku. Why don't you go back to kindergarten? You're not suitable to be the second best assassin below me" mocked Rafel. Riku twitched, and dark aura came out of his body.

"Ha… Hahahaha! You're the BEST Rafel, Really! Hahahaha!" laughed Riku crazily. Rafel smirked, "Of course I am, Riku"

"You're the Best, Rafel. I want to keep you all by myself. You're MINE alone, and I will never HAND YOU to other people! If they're in the way, I… will… KILL… them with my very OWN hand. Hahahaha!" mumbled Riku crazily.

"Haaaah?" said Rafel mockingly. All the attention was shifted from Riku to Rafel. "My body is MINE alone. It looks like you have forgotten your place, PIG" Rafel went nearer to Riku who was still blank. She lifted him in the air, ready to throw him to the land.

* * *

Suddenly, Tetsuya poked her stomach (_A/N : It's her weakness~_). "Nyaaa~~!" shouted Rafel and fell on the ground, as well as Riku. With teary eyes, Rafel faced Tetsuya, "Tetsuya! You damn traitor! I told you not to touch my stomach!" pouted Rafel.

"So that's her weakness kah~" said Taiga and Akashi in harmony. "Hey, it's the normal Doumacchi~" said Kise. "Tetsuya calmed her down" said Daiki. "As expected from Tetsu-kun~" squealed Momoi.

"… If I don't stop you there, what will you do?" asked Tetsuya monotonously. "Huh? Umm… What will I do? … What was I doing anyway?" asked Rafel blankly. Tetsuya pointed at Riku.

"Hm? Huh? Riku? What are you doing pretending to sleep there?" asked Rafel confusedly. Riku opened his eyes and stood up, "If only you didn't notice it… You might give me CPR~" pout Riku.

"C- CPR?!" shouted Rafel along with Taiga, Daiki and Kise. "Hahaha~ Just kidding~" said Riku happily.

* * *

"Ah, umm… So, will you continue the match?" asked Hyuga. "Ahahaha… No thanks… Either way, I will lose~" said Riku.

He faced Rafel, Taiga, Tetsuya, GoM member, Seirin member, and bowed. "I'm sorry! For causing you trouble and calling You Trash and Basketball FREAK!" shouted Riku.

"Ah, straighten your back…" said Daiki awkwardly because he wasn't like formalities. "Really?" asked Riku hesitantly. "Yup~" answered Kise. "And it's not like all you said are wrong…" said Hyuga awkwardly.

"Huh?" replied Riku, he looked up the member and saw them smiled. "Because… WE ARE BASKETBALL FREAK" they said proudly.

* * *

Riku was amazed to see them. Rafel smiled at him and said, "I am a basketball freak, and you are assassin freak~" teased Rafel. All the people laughed to hear her.

Riku smiled widely and said, "Nope! I am going to quit the job~" Rafel was quite shocked but then hugged him tight. "So, what will you do?" Riku gave the peace sign to the members, "I'm gonna join Seirin's Basketball Team!"

"Then, we should hurry and transfer you in! The Winter Cup is coming!" said Riko. Rafel smiled at her, still hugging Riku, and said, "Wait a moment!"

* * *

~~The word in italic is spoken in English~~

She opened her hand phone, started dialing a number, and put the phone to her left ear. _"Hello, Mr. President"_

'What?! She is calling the President!' thought all the spectators excluding Akashi, Tetsuya and Riku, shockedly.

"_Riku quit the job … Nope, don't make the things more troublesome than they are, Riku won't go back to your side … So, I want you to transfer all his property to Japan … I don't care that, it's your problem … I want his thing to be transferred to ***** … Packed them and transferred them in 1 hour, if not, I don't know what shall I do with my naughty blabbering mouth, Ja~" _She hanged up the phone.

"Huh? What happened? I remember Doumacchi was calling the President, But she talked in alien's language!" said Kise amusedly. Daiki smacked his head, "Baka! She talked in English!"

* * *

"So… You know what she said?" asked Kise teasingly. "Umm… No… But Momoi knows!" said Daiki as he took Momoi and pushed her to Kise. "Wha—What's this?" she asked confusedly.

"Thank you, Rafel~ I love you~" said Riku as he kissed Rafel's cheek. Rafel just laughed at that, not knowing what would happen to her brother.

* * *

Tetsuya punched Riku's limb, Taiga, Daiki, Kise, Atsushi and Midorima were in fighting stance, Akashi was holding two pair of scissors and pointed them right in both of his eyes.

Rafel just laughed at them, she thought that they were fooling around but the other Seirin's member knew… They were hell serious about killing him.

"Riku, where will you live?" asked Rafel. "Ah! Now that you say it… I don't know…" said Riku dumbfoundedly. "Just live with us" said Taiga. "Okay~ Thanks Taiga~" replied Riku happily.

"I will transfer tomorrow then, now please excuse me, I'm going to the headmaster office~" said Riku and he left.

* * *

"Now… What were we talking about again? Before Riku came?" asked Riko. "Ah! We're going to the beach~" said Rafel cheerfully.

"Ah, excuse us, we're going back to our practice" said Akashi. "Oh my gosh, Akamatsu will scold me again!" said Kise while running outside. "Well then, see you, Seirin-tachi" said Midorima and Atsushi. "And I will- Ahh!" said Daiki as he was dragged by Momoi to go to practice. "Bye-bye Tetsu-kun~"

"Ahh~ I can't wait to go to the beach!" shouted Rafel happily. "How come are you so happy?" asked Taiga boredly. "You don't know? It's summer~ Beach is all summer about~" exclaimed Rafel happily.

* * *

**Rafel : Seirin is unbeatable with us all~**

**Taiga : Of course~**

**Hyuga : Even GoM won't be able to beat us~**

**Akashi : Hmm... I wonder about that**

**Riku : With Rafel in Seirin, none of you will beat them~**

**Akashi : Don't forget that I'm absolute!**

**Daiki : I got so many scene in this chapter! Yeyy~ ;D**

**Hyuga : Don't get so cocky, Kiddo**

**Rafel : Hyuga is in clutch time :D**

**Tetsuya : Umm**

**Taiga : What is it?**

**Tetsuya : Review... please? *tilted his head**

**Rafel : Review~ If u give me reviews I'll give u a chuu~ :***

**Daiki : Seriously? Damn! Plz review! ,**

**Akashi : I order you to put a review!**

* * *

**That's it~~  
**

**How is it?**

**Still bad? ._.**

**I hope not~ ,**

**Review please? :D**

**Thx for reading and review~**

**I love you ALL :***


	17. Chapter 17 Whose date is it? Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU ANIME OR MANGA, I OWN MY OC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

**PAIRING : OC X KUROKO, KAGAMI X OC AND GOM X OC**

**Replies to Review:**_  
_

**NN lovoo D**

**~ Yup, it's Kuroko x OC**

**Athena-san**

**~ Sorry for the late update n thx for yr support :D**

**Xion Knight**

**~ Thanks n Sorry :)**

**10nuanda**

**~ Thanks for the support :D**

**illijazGreen98**

**~ Sorry for the late update**

* * *

**To my readers, I'm terribly sorry about the late update, it seemed that I haven't update for months**

**I kinda got a 'bit' of writer block,**

**but no worries,**

**I got mountain of inspiration *sparkling eyes***

* * *

**Enjoy reading ;;)  
**

**Chapter 17 : Whose date is it?**

* * *

_Rafel POV_

Today is Sunday, so in another word, holiday. 'Time to have some fun' I said as I smirked. I opened my laptop. "Hmm, let's see… There you are! _Minna no Yotei_~"

I looked carefully at their schedule. I glanced at the clock at my wall, "6:03 a.m. … Perfect!" I changed my pajamas to plain white shirt and shorts that last in my knees.

I looked at the mirror, "Oh, how I look like a… boy" I said sarcastically to no one in particular. I touched my hair, it grew longer. I grabbed a scissor, dazed for a while and released it again.

'I can dress up as a girl once in a while~' I thought as I blew my hair and make it curler, once I finished, I ran out of the house and began my 'plan'.

* * *

_Normal POV_

7:00 a.m.

Rafel went to the normal path which Taiga usually took for the morning practice. As her plan, she and Taiga met in the middle. Rafel smirked under her breath.

"Ra- Rafel? Is that you?" asked Taiga surprisedly. Rafel raised her eyebrow and asked, "Yes, why you asked?"

* * *

Taiga blushed as he pointed at her hair, "You… Your hair…" he mumbled. Rafel noticed it and smiled, "I blew it~ How is it?" she said as she spun around.

"It suits you" said Taiga as he blushed, which made Rafel blushed too. "Uh, let's continue our morning practice!" said Rafel as she took Taiga's hand an ran.

"Heh? Ah, wait, wait, Ahhh!" shouted Taiga as he fell down and hit the land with his face. Rafel ran way too fast for him.

Rafel squatted in front of Taiga with worried eyes. "Taiga… Sorry" she said. Taiga looked at her with big smile, "It's okay!"

Taiga tried to stand up, but he couldn't, Rafel caught him when he almost fell down again.

* * *

"I brought bandage, so let's find a place to sit" said Rafel as she brought Taiga to a basketball court and opened P3K from thin air.

Taiga looked at her with big eyes. "What?" asked Rafel. "Where did that thing came?" asked Taiga.

Rafel winked her eyes as she put the bandages at Taiga's feet. "Ouch! Itai!" shouted Taiga. Rafel put out her tongue, "You're a boy, keep it low!"

* * *

While Rafel busy wrapping his injured foot, he opened his hand phone and wrote in a group chat 'just' for boys in basketball club, "Chat_Room_Basketball":

~~RedTigerr~~

I injured my leg, but an Angel is with me, so I don't feel hurt at all!

(Replies to RedTiger)

~~Yellow-chi~~

An Angel!? Is it Rafel-chi? Is it? Is it?

~~DualPersonality?~~

You injured your legs?! How careless can you be?! I'm not going to let you enter the match!

~~RedTiger~~

Don't say that, senpai~ it's not big deal, and Yellow-chi : Of course ~(^w^~)(~^w^)~

* * *

Unknowingly to them, a certain tanned boy went in the court, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

In reflex Rafel and Taiga looked at the boy, "Ao-kun, good morning and nice timing!" said Rafel as she took Daiki's arm. "Can you bring Taiga back at home?" she asked cutely.

Daiki blushed, "Good morning too, I can but I don't know where he, I mean you live" Rafel smiled at him, "I'll show you the way!"

* * *

Daiki lifted Taiga and put him at his shoulder, "Oh my f**king goodness! You need to go on a diet, bastard!" shouted Daiki. "Shut the f**k up!" replied Taiga annoyedly.

They kept arguing until they reached the house, Rafel open the door and Daiki went inside and threw Taiga's body and went outside. "Take care of your feet" said Rafel as she walked outside.

* * *

Aomine opened his hand phone, and wrote in the "Chat_Room_Basketball":

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~  
I threw a rubbish in his place. But now with a really interesting person so brighten the mood!

(Replies to Ao-Basket-Freako)

~~RedTiger~~

What do ya mean with rubbish!? :(

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

Better go now, my girl is calling me~

~~Emperor~~

Who said that she is your girl, Daiki?

* * *

Aomine closed the phone with pale face. 'I'm going to be buried alive by Akashi…' he thought as he gulped.

* * *

8:00 a.m.

"Well, Ao-kun, let's spar!" said Rafel happily. Full of confidence, Daiki accepted the 'war' right away.

* * *

***Skip time, because Egichuu is lazy***

10:00 a.m.

Both of Daiki and Rafel is panting. "Not bad" said Rafel as she wiped away her sweat. "Well, thanks! And your hair suits you for your information!" replied Daiki as he wiped his sweat too and inked at her.

They sparred for 2 hours with many 'breaks' because Rafel was _hungry_. "110 to 133, I win!" declared Rafel happily.

"No way! It's 120 to 130!" said Daiki (lying of course!), Rafel looked at him with dark aura, "Are ya trying to say that my counting is wrong? If you want I can tell you in details about our match today"

Daiki freaked out and apologized right away.

* * *

Suddenly a 'weird' green hair man who was holding a big frog doll, a red rose and a ball. "According to Oha-Asa, today I'm going to meet my d- destined one if I brought these with me" said Midorima surprisedly.

"Good day, Mido-kun!" said Rafel cheerfully as she took the doll from Midorima. "This frog is so~ cute!" said Rafel as she hugged it.

"Midorima-kun~ Is Aomine there?" said Momoi as she appeared. "Oh, crap!" shouted Aomine as he tried to run away, but Rafel stopped him and smiled.

"Momo-chan, here he is!" said Rafel as she 'handed' Daiki to Momoi. "Thanks!" said Momoi as she and Daiki went out of the court.

* * *

"Chat_Room_Basketball"

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

The Angel gave me to the Devil!

(Replies to Ao-Basket-Freako)

~~RedTiger~~

Ha! Good for you, loser!

~~Yellow_Model~~

I've missed a few things here, who's the devil? O.O

~~Emperor~~

Momoi Satsuki, I presume

~~Snack_Time~~

Ao-chin, wanna some chips?

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

...

~~MeganeOha-Asa~~

It's seemed that the 'Angel' is my destined one

~~Emperor~~

Are you sure, Shintarou?

* * *

Midorima glanced at Rafel who was sitting with the doll next to her and was drinking vanilla milkshake. 'Where does she take that from' asked Midorima to himself while sweat dropped.

"Mido-kun, what shall we do, now?" asked Rafel as she threw the milkshake into the rubbish. Midorima fixed his glasses position.

"Up for battle?" asked Midorima. Rafel smirked, "3 points shoot, 1 ball out, 1 milkshake!" said Rafel. Midorima nodded and opened his phone.

* * *

~~MeganeOha-Asa~~

Compete for vanilla milkshake in 3 points shoot with the Angel.

(Replies to MeganeOha-Asa)

~~RedTiger~~

*sweatdropped* Why milkshake? ._.

~~Phantom~~

Ganbatte for both of you :|

~~Yellow_Model~~

I bet Kurokocchi just want their milkshake right?

~~Phantom~~

… Yes…

~~Emperor~~

… Vanilla milkshake is good for your health

~~Yellow_Model~~

Really! Never thought that Kurokocchi and Rafel-chi was really concern of

their health O_O

~~Phantom~~

… Not really…

~~Snack~~

Kuro-chin, want some vanilla chips?

~~Phantom~~  
I'll be there

* * *

Midorima closed his phone sweat dropped. "Why are you boys love open your hand phones? Taiga, Ao-kun, and now you…I forgot my phone…" said Rafel sadly. Midorima past the ball to her.

"Now, you first" said Midorima. Rafel looked at him with big sparkling eyes, "Yes!"

* * *

***Skip time***

11:30

~~MeganeOha-Asa~~

Score : 100 ball to 100 ball, no ball out = no milkshake

(Replies to MeganeOha-Asa)

~~Phantom~~

…You suck…

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

Really? Cool!

* * *

Midorima glanced at Rafel. "Sorry I've got something to do, Ja né! Ah, by the way your hair looks great on you!" said Midorima as he ran to somewhere.

* * *

Rafel then walked out from the court to bumped into Kise who was holding a vanilla ice cream, so in result, Rafel's shirt got ice cream on it!

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Rafel-chi!" shouted Kise as he kneeled in front of her. Rafel sweat dropped, "Ki- Kise-kun, you don't have to kneel, it's just my cloth…" said Rafel.

Kise's face brighten up, "I know! Let's go on a date today!"

Rafel eyes got larger. "M- My pardon?"

"I said, let's-go-on-a-date!" said Kise as he took Rafel's arm and went to Shirajuku.

What will they do?

* * *

**Taiga : What does Rafel do with our schedule by the way? :O  
**

**Rafel : *wink* That. Is. Secret**

**Daiki : You traitor!**

**Akashi : I demand you not to call her that**

**Daiki : *pale* Y- Yes**

**Murasakibara : Do u want some chips? Ao-chin?**

**Tetsuya : Do u have vanilla flavor?**

**Riku : My name doesn't even appear here ._.**

**Rafel : Don't worry, in the next chapter...**

**Egichuu : *panic* Wait! Not spoilers!**

**Midorima : Rafel also knows what will Egichuu write in the next chapter? O.O**

**Rafel : Well, of course. I know everthing *smirk***

**Egichuu : No. Spoilers! Anyway, drop me many reviews okay?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading n reviews :D**

**I'm really sorry for the late update **


	18. Chapter 18 Whose date is it? Part II

**Sorry for the late update minna :)**

**Hope u'd still read this chap ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THAT -_- EVEN IF I HOPE THAT...**

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Whose date is it? Part II**

* * *

"Try this, and this, and this!" said Kise as he handed Rafel a bunch of cloth. Rafel sweat dropped, "Kise-kun?" she asked.

Kise glanced at her and told her to try all of those clothes. Please note the word _**all.**_

Unwillingly, Rafel went inside the changing place and wore the first piece of cloth.

* * *

~~Yellow-chi~~

In a DATE, going to buy her clothes :3

(replied to Yellow-chi)

~~RedTiger~~

You what?! O.O

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

Damn you! I was supposed to be with her! Graa! *roar*

~~Emperor~~

I see you're having fun right now, Ryota. Better enjoy it, or it will gone *smirk*

~~Yellow-chi~~

I… don't really understand ._.

* * *

Rafel open the curtain so that Kise could take a look at her.

The first one is a dress, it was light brown which harmonized with her skin color, the dress ended by half of her thigh. It was handless, and has a big white ribbon in the chest area.

Kise looked at her and squealed, "Rafel-chi looks so good with that dress, okay, try another one!"

The second one is a pair of t-shirt and shorts, the T-shirt has a pair of small ribbon in the arm side, and the shorts had a ribbon pattern.

"Kyaa! This one is also good, you look good with every clothing Rafel-chi! Try another one~" said Kise as he squealed and jumped.

* * *

***Skip time***

14:00

Kise was at the cashier of the 20th boutique and was carrying one hell packages of clothes. He was like someone who just buy something really, err, super cheap in super super large, I mean enormous, amount.

"I'm buying the pink one, blue one. Dark yellow one, that, that, that, that, and that" said Kise as he winked at the woman.

Rafel sweat dropped, "How am I going to bring this back home? And it hasn't finished?"

* * *

PURIPURIPURI~~

Kise opened his hand phone to hear his manager shouted, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Kise laughed awkwardly, "Etto, at Minami's boutique, why?" "YOU ASK ME WHY? YOU HAD MANY PHOTOSHOOT WAITING YOU BASTARD! I ONLY SAID 2 HOURS BREAK!"

"Cancel th- Eeh? You can't?!" Kise's voice trailed off. 'I better let him go or I will have to try MUCH more clothes!' thought Rafel as she smiled at Kise.

* * *

"You better go now, Kise-kun. Or your manager will 'eat' you, let's send all of this clothes to my house" said Egi as she put the entire packages inside the taxis.

Kise bowed her and ran off to his workplace.

Egi smiled as she went of to an arcade.

* * *

15:30

Akashi went inside his usual arcade to kill some time. He caught glimpse of a certain wavy light blue hair girl.

His body was moving on its own, it followed the girl. The girl stopped in front of a crane arcade. Finally, Akashi caught up with her.

He tapped her shoulder lightly, causing the girl to turned back to see the source. "A- Aka-kun? What're you doing here?" she asked.

* * *

Akashi smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Rafel-chan" he replied. Rafel puffed her cheek, "You haven't answered my question" she declared.

Akashi chuckled. "I wonder if that's a question to me" declared Akashi. Rafel titled her head, "Of, course it—" "There's no way you're here BY CHANCE, Rafel-chan. As an informant, I presume, you've known that, this is my favorite hang out"

Rafel smirked under her breath. "My, Aka-kun. It's a 'mere' coincidence~ Don't be like that to me~ Even as informant, do you honestly think I could know something that only 'trusted' people know?"

* * *

Akashi sighed, "Well, no" "Now Aka-kun, if you please excuse me, I have something to do" said Rafel, as she turned her back and stared at a bloody unidentified object.

She inserted some coins, and tried to play. Well, she failed, much to her depressed (_**A/N : Don't see that coming, huh? Rafel is bad at this~ Nyahaha~**_)

Akashi, who saw everything, moved in front of Rafel. "That's the one, isn't it?" asked Akashi as he pointed at the doll.

Rafel blushed, just a bit though, and then she puffed her cheeks. "It's not like I'm bad at this kind of game, but don't you know, during its building, the holder was set loose, so that people won't win this!"

* * *

Akashi was simply formed 'O' with his mouth. "A- And it's not like I was trying to get that bloody doll! I was just testing this game!" excused Rafel again.

TRILILING~ CONGRATZ, YOU WIN A DOLL!

'Huh?' thought Rafel dumb founded. Akashi got the doll and gave it to Rafel. "It's easy, if you know the trick" commented Akashi.

Rafel looked at the doll, and hugged it. "Well, since you gave this to me, a- and I don't have any reason to refuse it, so I- I'll take it!"

* * *

Akashi chuckled. "What's up with you today? Acting like tsundere" he asked. Rafel put her poker face again. "My, my… Nothing you can't see, ne, Aka-kun" commented Rafel.

"Of course, now answer my question!" "I just want to do it, since boys, prefer tsundere type~ But, it seem that's no prob for ya, Aka-kun. Now, bye! I'm going to… somewhere!"

Akashi was left speechless. Rafel was already running outside. Akashi scrubbed his head. "Well, whatever…"

* * *

~~Emperor~~

I gave HER a doll. SHE love it, just now, SHE was acting like tsundere

(replies to Emperor)

~~RedTiger~~

Well, she has those dolls… like thousands… in her damn room -_-

~~Yellow-chi~~

And I sent another thousands of clothes and dresses to your house, BANZAI! \(^w^)/

~~DualPersonality~~

Who is 'She'?

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

She is her. Guess it! And acting like tsundere? Like… Midorima?

~~MeganeOha-Asa~~

What do you mean?

~~Snack_Time~~

She loves doll? Well, does she want some chips?

~~Phantom~~

She hasn't eaten lunch, by the way :|

~~Snack_Time~~

I think I see Her. I'm going to eat many Snacks with her

~~DualPersonality~~

So I've been asking, who is 'Her'?

~~Emperor~~

Really, Hyuga? You don't know?

~~Phantom~~

Rafel

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

You should've let him guess!

~~Yellow-chi~~

I think he should know just now

~~DualPersonality~~

Y don't say! x-(O_o)/

* * *

Murasakibara met Rafel and asked her to a family restaurant.

Rafel, as usual, ordered her favorite, vanilla milkshake. While Murasakibara, you know, ordered lots of things.

The sat at the corner of the restaurant, eating silently. Well, sometimes they would taste the food together, but simply like that.

After that, Rafel and Murasakibara parted way.

* * *

18:30

Rafel was walking silently in the mist of the road, suddenly, she took a step to the left.

Suddenly the woman's purse, in front of her, was stolen by bandits who were driving on high speed by a motorcycle.

Rafel, who has high sense of justice (_**A/N : Really?**_) ran to chased the thief. She couldn't keep up with the motorcycle's speed… Say who?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Of course, she could keep up with it!

After all, she is the best assassin in USA (_**A/N : Please read the previous chap, where Riku Vs Rafel took place**_)

* * *

In the middle of chasing, Rafel caught glimpse of her brother's body. "Riku! _Stop that f*cking motorcycle! Now!_" she shouted.

Riku who was just now walking casually, turned his back and went in front of the motorcycle. The thief, of course with the humanic instinct, stepped on the brakes, and shut their eyes tightly, waiting for something to be crashed.

Much to other people amazement, Riku jumped and held the thieves' collar tightly and BAMP! Threw them right to the ground.

He, then noticed, a woman purse, which obviously not theirs. Rafel gave his a big thumb up, grinning, and the other people, clapped their hands for the scene.

* * *

He took the woman purse and gave it to Rafel. Rafel then gave it back to its owner. While the thieves got caught by the cops, who was 'coincidentally' patrolling in the area.

"Thanks for the assist, Riku" thanks Rafel again. Riku gave her a small smile. "Oh, and Rafel-chan, want to see my apartment?" he offered.

Rafel shook her head, much to Riku's disappointment. "Sorry, it's my curfew time. See you at school, Riku~" said Rafel as she waved her hands while moving off to some place.

* * *

19:00

Rafel was walking silently to a place, where there is less people. "Tetsu-kun" said Rafel, as if to call him out.

Suddenly he came out! "What is it, Rafel-chan?" asked Tetsuya, who appeared from behind the tree.

"How long have you been tailing me?" asked Rafel again. Tetsuya kept his forever straight emotionless face, "I didn't tail you, I was going to say hello, but the timing is bad"

"Means?" "From the very beginning"

* * *

"Good. Now, do you know what I've been doing then?" asked Rafel as she took a comfortable sit on a bench.

"Yes" he replied shortly. Rafel smirked, "Tell me, your… hypothesis, Tetsu-kun" ordered Rafel.

"You… make it look like it was coincidental that we met each other. But the truth isn't like that. You memorized our schedule" Tetsuya glanced at the curious Rafel.

"As a high level informant like you, it shouldn't be problem to know other's schedule. Akashi already said the same, right? But I've got some proof, that you know what will happen" Tetsuya gave along pause.

* * *

"First, you met Taiga on his usual way home from jogging. You, were waiting under that place" explained Tetsuya. Rafel was still giving him her curious face.

"Second, as we know, Aomine has inhuman reflex. So when Satsuki-san appeared, if you don't know that she came, Aomine would've run, just then. But you managed to catch him, means you know that Satsuki is coming"

"Third, you let Midorima went to his occasion, even without asking what it is, leaving your challenge unsolved, and you're not type that would leave it just by draw, means you know that his occasion is urgent"

"Fourth, after you went out the court, you immediately bumped into Kise. Knowing you, it is impossible that you would be that careless. And when his manager called him to continue his work, you don't seem surprise at all. Mean, you know where Kise is, and his schedule at work"

"Fifth, you enter Akashi favorite arcade. Which I won't explain, because it's clear that you know where it is, and that Akashi is good at crane game"

"Sixth, when you're walking, you took a step to the left, right before the woman's purse, in front of you, got stolen by the thief. Means you know that there will be a scene. And you ordered Riku like you've known that he is there, without second thought that it might be someone who looks like him"

"That's all, my hypothesis, how is it?" asked Tetsuya plainly. A smirk grew in Rafel's face. She put her hands in her chest.

* * *

"My, Tetsu-kun. That's very… observant of you" praised Rafel. "You're totally right on the spot, I honestly never think that you'd be able to open my cover. Even Riku can't"

Tetsuya remained silent.

"As a reward, or rather punishment… for uncovering my schedule today… I'll do one thing for you, and it's not vanilla thingy okay? I won't buy" said Rafel as she moved closer.

* * *

***Tetsuya POV***

… _She would do a thing for me?_

… _What I want her to do?_

… _No buying?_

… _Anything except vanilla things?_

* * *

She moved closer to me, right in front of me, she kept grinning.

… _I wonder what I can do to make her smile like that forever…_

"Smile for me… forever… by my side" finally I gave her command.

She looked at me with eyes larger. A laugh came out from her mouth. "Tetsu-kun, honestly… you… can't be understood just from information" she said.

I nodded. "Well… of course…" I replied. She kept giggling like a child.

… _I wonder if I said too much?_

"Okay, I promise you that. Now, let's go home. It's already late" said Rafel. I nodded. I walked her home, and then go back to my own house.

* * *

***Rafel POV***

I went inside the house. I ran right into my room and threw my body to my bed, ignoring Taiga who was still watching television.

"_Smile for me… forever… by my side_"

I remembered his sentence earlier. My face heated up. 'I wonder why?'

I, then, fell into deep slumber.

* * *

***Taiga POV***

Rafel ran off to her room. 'I wonder what had happened'

I opened my hand phone to see Kuroko post something on the group.

* * *

~~Phantom~~

… I wonder whose date is it?

(replies to Phantom)

~~Yellow-chi~~

Mine! … If only I don't go back to my work… But, I and Rafel-chi bought a lot of gorgeous dresses~

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

Baka. It's mine, of course. I played one on one with her, happily :p

~~MeganeOha-Asa~~

… Oha-Asa said that I'd meet my bride to be in the court, and that's her. So, of course, the date is mine.

~~Snack_Time~~

I and her go to eat many delicious dessert :9

~~RedTiger~~

I went jogging with her in the morning, so the date is mine :p

~~RIKU~~

Hello, there. I _hacked_ this group and saw this post. I only want to tell that I and her, captured thieves. Surprise? The date is mine *smirk*

~~Emperor~~

How dare you all say that, she was on a date with you. I gave her a doll, she love it. Now, do you dare to say that the date is yours? Ignorant fool, do you dare to defy me?

~~Phantom~~

… Do you all know that she was the one behind this?

~~Yellow-chi~~

What do you mean, Kurokocchi?

~~Phantom~~

… She made the schedule and you all in it

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

B- But… how?

~~RIKU~~

*sigh* … Because she has your entire schedule…

~~Snack_Time~~

She is informant, isn't she?

~~MeganeOha-Asa~~

… Probably… We've underestimated her information…

~~Emperor~~

Yeah... Damn right, she is

~~Ao-Basket-Freako~~

Did I just read Akashi… curse?

~~Emperor~~

Yes you did, Daiki

~~Phantom~~

So… back to the topic… **whose date is it?**

* * *

**Done~ Yeppie~**

**Have u watched Despicable Me II?**

**It's hilarious!**

**Really…**

'**Underwear~'**

**Nyahahaha!**

**And, then~**

**RnR :)**


End file.
